The Beginning of Love: a NaruHina fic
by Zorback32
Summary: This story takes place in part 1 and will move on into part 2 after a while, it's less canon then my first doc but I hope you enjoy it! Will Naruto see Hinata is the one? Find out! This story will get a bit mature for some readers but it won't be too bad just fyi
1. Chapter 1

Note to my readers: I hope you all enjoyed my first fanfic and my Christmass special! Here is the first chapter of the new one in working on! Yep it starts in part one cause I thought it would be sweet. I'll try making this one a little less sad then my first and one again all the reviews I've been getting really help with my writing! If I had time Id send a shout out for each of my reviewers but that would take forever but please keep sending me feed back and what you thought! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: It All Starts**

"Hey Sasuke! I'm gonna beat you!" The blond boy shouted.

"Shut up Naruto Sasuke-kun won't even have to break a sweat with you!"

Naruto grinned, "if I beat him you will go on a date with me Sakura-chan!"

"Like hell!"

Sasuke sighed, "Iruka-sensei, do I have to fight this guy? He so dam annoying."

Iruka noded, "this is to test your stamina and how you handle a head to head right which you will find happens quite often as a ninja." Naruto and Sasuke faced each other and waited for Iruka's signle, and while everyone, espically the girls cheered, "Kick his ass Sasuke-kun! We love you Sasuke-kun!"

And so on, one little girl quietly said, "you can do it, Naruto-kun!" This particular girl was Hinata Hyuga, unlike her classmates, Hinata had always admired Naruto to the point she had a major crush on him, the only problem was she was shy and Naruto seemed to be hooked on Sakura-chan. Once the fight started it did not last very long, Naruto was a wild fighter and Sasuke had experience, soon Naruto was on the ground and Sasuke was walking away.

"Hey we are not done yet!" Nauto yelled.

"Give it up you can barely stand just go home and quit being so annoying." Sasuke replied. After that everyone left leaving Naruto by himself on the playground, well almost by himself.

Hinata was hiding behind some bushes watching Naruto struggle to stand and limp home, "Naruto-kun..." She wanted so badly to go out and help him but her shyness kept her away, but she did make sure he got home safely by tailing him. She listened from outside his door,

"Dam it's always Sasuke-kun this, or Sasuke-kun that, what's so great about him anyway?"

Hinata wished he would just once think about her so she decided to change that the next day.

X-x

The day in question was the day before Christmass and of course everyone, even some of the guys tried to give Sasuke a present but he just ignored them much to Naruto's anger, "what the heck is wrong with that guy? I'd love it if I even got one present!" He said to himself. They did not have a lot of work at school that day so Iruka decided to let them leave early, as Naruto was walking home he noticed that a little dark haired girl was being harassed by some bullies.

"Hey what Ya got there? That's supposed to be a present?" Said one.

"Ya! Who is it for?" Said another.

The third boy grabbed the small box out of the girls hand, "what?! Your giving that loser a present?!" He laughed reading the card that was with it.

The girl piped up, "give it back please!" She squeeked.

The boy who had the gift threw it on the ground and stomped on it and the poor girl gasped in shock and tears, "that guy does not deserve presents I think we need to teach you some manners!"

The boy grabbed the girls hair and started yelling insults at her, as for Naruto he had enough, he was used to being bullied but this girl had no reason to be bullied like this, he ran up grbbed the guys arm and twisted it behind his back. "Knock it off! Can't you see you made her cry you jack ass?!"

The other two boys seeing their partner like that pulled Naruto off and countinued to beat him up till the finally got board and left. They said something about now he is all yours, to Hinata before they were gone. Hinata slowly approached Naruto, he was still concess but he was hurting bad, "n-Naruto-kun?" She asked helping him sit up.

"Ow ow, dam if it had been one on one I would have kicked their ass!" He looked at the girl who helped him up, "ummm Hinata was it? You ok?"

Hinata blushed a little bit and said, "ummm yes thanks for saving me! But.." She looked at the broken gift still lying on the ground.

"Oh Ya they broke your gift, didint they?" Naruto said as he walked over and picked it up. "That's too bad I'm sure Sasuke would have loved-" but he stopped when he read the card it had very pretty handwriting, "_To Naruto-kun" _Naruto stumbled back in shock, "Hinata was this...for me?" Hinata stood up and ran off as fast as she could crying all the way, Naruto gathered his wits and tried going after her but felt the pain from his beating kick in so he yelled, "Hinata! Wait come back!" But she was long gone, Naruto feeling real confused and curious decided to open the box, inside surprisingly undamaged was a years worth coupon of free ramen at Ichiraku's. Naruto started scratching his head as he limped home, "why would she get me of all people a present? For that matter how did she know what I wanted?" He said talking to himself. Or so he thought,

**"Hmmmm, now this could be interesting, I should keep on eye on this girl, she might be my way out of here." **A certain fox demon mused.

X-x

Hinata ran untill she got home and bumped into her father. "Where have you been young lady?!" He almost yelled. Hashi Hyuga was not a bad man, but he believed very strongly in order, and there was a very specific order in the main branch of the Hyuga, and that was to be always on time. "Well? Have you got anything to say?" Hinata tried to speak but the words just would not come. Hashi countinued, "well it matters not as you are not the clan heir anymore anyway, do what you will, but I expect more timeliness fromnow on."

With that he stormed away in disgust, and Hinata needed to hold herself together till she got to her room, "oh! Why must I fail at everything? I could not even give one present to Naruto-kun!" She had spent all her savings on that ramen coupon and now it seemed as if it was a waste. "Oh I just hope his Christmas is better then mine." She grabbed the picture she always kept of him and hugged it till she fell asleep.

X-x

The next day Naruto was still trying to figure out why Hinata had went through all that trouble to get him a rather exspensive gift. It was Christmass day so there was no school so he had the day to himself. Normally he would pull a prank but today he thought different, "I should get her something to make up for whatever I did to make her cry, and also so we will be even on the whole gift exchange."

He got his coat and headed to the shopping center, he figured he would just use his food money to buy her something since he had that coupon but many of the shops that were open just turned him away.

"Get out of here we don't want your kind here!" they said.

Naruto figured as much but he was angry cause all he wanted was a stupid present to give to a nice girl, "oh come on! I'll pay your stupid money just give something nice a girl would like!" He said slamming his money on the counter. Shop owners never turned down money so the man in charge swiped the money then went to the back of the store. "Here! It's way past your price range but I'm gonna laugh at whatever girl accepts it from you!" He threw a white flower hair piece at Naruto, and he juggled it around so it would not fall. "Now get out!"

"With pleasure!" He stomped out of the shop, but now that he had a gift he had no idea how to wrap it up and he did not know how to get it to her. _"I seriously don't even know why I'm doing this, I like Sakura-chan! She was nice and all but..." _He slapped himself, "it's only to get even nothing more!" He told himself but he was not so sure. After all this Hinata even at the young age of 13 was already well developed in certain areas. Naruto slapped himself again, _"why the hell am I thinking like that?!"_

X-x

The day after Christmass finally came and Hinata headed off to school depressed, the only nice thing she got for a present was from Henbi and it was a little home made bracelet which she treasured but her family problems were not what was bothering her, _"what does Naruto-kun think of me now? Ohhhh he probably thinks I'm wierd and will try to avoid me." _She sat in her seat and put her head in her arms, not even listening to Iruka-sensei, she would be scolded but she did not care, all she thought about was Naruto. Then something hit her head. She sat up and saw a crumbled up piece of paper by her and heard Sakura yell,

"Naruto don't throw stuff you jerk!" Iruka managed to calm her down while Hinata unfolded the paper. "Meet me at the playground." Hinata gasped and looked at Naruto who grinned to reassure her. After school however her confidence faltered and she almost did not go, but Naruto saw her in the trees and pulled her out.

"Hey why were you hiding over there? I almost thought you did not show up!" He said.

"Ummm ahh ummm." Was all Hinata managed.

"Anyway I got you something since you went through all that trouble the other day." He pulled out a ramen box that he had wrapped up in some plain paper but Hinata was surprised he wrapped it at all. She also thought it was really nice. "Well you gonna take it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata quickly took it and tore it open, inside was the most beautiful white flower hair piece she had ever seen. She put it in her hair and and blushed. "Ummm thank you how do I look?"

Naruto was dumbfounded at the dramatic change in her appearance just with a hair piece but Sakura was still at the back of his mind so he said, "Ya you look great! Well see Ya!" He started to walk off.

Hinata loseing all sense of dignaity was not about to let that happen no sir, she ran up and tackled him, "please will you be my friend?" She said as he she hugged him, refusing to let him go till she had answer.

Naruto was more surprised then anything else, no one, much less a girl had ever asked him that and he felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomic, "ummm sure why not?"

Hinata hugged him tighter and smiled, "yay! Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Once Naruto got her to let go he did something he did not expect, "so uhh Hinata want to hang out tommorow?"

Hinata shook her head furiously and hugged his arm, "yes I do! I really do!"

Naruto was not sure if she was wierd or clingy or something else, but he did not mind all the physical content it felt good. They finally parted ways each thinking to themselves.

_"Someone finally noticed me!"_

_"He finally noticed me!"_

Naruto was grinning and Hinata was smiling through her blush.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 obviously they are still in part 1 phase but I think you will like it! And to those of you hoping I'm going to update my Christmass special story, sorry that was a one shot. But don't worry this should keep Ya busy! Please keep the reviews and feed back coming! Enjoy

**Chapter 2:A Good Day.**

Naruto did not know the feeling he was having but it felt really weird. He never felt this way before so he assumed he had ate some bad ramen and tried shaking it off. It did not work obviously. Hinata however was simply beaming as she put the hair piece on and blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. _'It's so pretty, I wonder how Naruto-kun got this?' _She thought to herself. Then her her maid walked in and said,

"Hinata-sama, you will be late for school if- but when she saw the hair piece she got a questionable look and asked, "Miss Hinata, where did you get that?"

Hinata knew she would have to lie, if anyone found out she got it from Naruto and that they were now friends, she would not be able to see him. So she said, "oh a friend of mine from school gave me it is all."

"I see, was it a boy?" Hinata turned cherry red which gave away the answer. The maid laughed, "well just be sure you tell Kiba that you are to young for anything serious ok?"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, she knew Kiba was a good friend but niether of them were thinking of _that._ But she played along anyway, "o-ok I will."

"Now hurry up before your late."

Hinata did not need to be told twice, today she would get to hang out with Naruto and she could look at him all day from her seat it felt like she had gotten more then she deserved that Christmass. She was nearly running to get to school when she bumped into someone,

"Oh Hinata you ok?"

Hinata looked up and saw Naruto and there was some very noticeable melting of snow, "Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" She finally managed.

_'She really does stammer a lot, I wonder why?' _Naruto thought. "Anyway we better get going or Iruka-sensei will give us extra homework."

He offered her a hand up and she took it, and to her great pleasure held on even after she got up, but she fell back down, she had twisted her ankle. "Ow! I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you go on ahead I'll be ok."

Naruto grinned, "I can't leave Ya like this! Don't worry I have an idea!"

Then Hinata was greatly surprised as he lifted her up on to his back and started heading for the academy. "Naruto-kun! What if someone see us?!" She asked worriedly.

"Why you worried about that?"

Then with a small tear in her eye she said, "they might make us not hang out anymore..."

Naruto felt a surge of pan go through him, a kind he had not felt which was again really wierd, he did not know what it was so he said, "don't worry if anyone asks I just helped Ya to school against your will! I'll take the heat for you."

Hinata hated the fact that Naruto would be in trouble because of her but was happy he was willing to do it for their friendship, she rested her chin on Naruto's shoulder and said, "thank you, Naruto-kun."

Nauto felt that feeling again, it was not a bad feeling it actually felt good but he was thinking, _'Hinata is nice but I like Sakura! ...don't i?'_

_X-x_

When they finally got to school they managed to avoid being seen and Naruto have Hinata a make shift crutch to help her walk. Nobody said a thing when they walked in besides the normal jabs at Naruto which Hinata wanted to defend him from but he looked at her and shook his head. He went and sat down and she noticed that the seats next to him were empty, then again they were always empty. She moved for the one on his right but Naruto frantically shook his head.

"Hinata please take your seat." Said Iruka. Everyone's eyes were on Hinata now and Sakura noticed the white flower hair piece she had, _'where did she get that?' _The other girls noticed it as well and they were extremely jelous at how pretty she looked with it. They said things like, "I want it!" Or "would Sasuke-kun think I'm pretty if I wore that?" To everyone's surprise even Sasuke gave Hinata a glance but shrugged and countinued his thought process. Still that was more then he ever gave the other girls. "Miss Hinata, please take your seat." Iruka repeated. Just then Naruto did something to get the tension off her, he threw a spitball at Sasuke which Sasuke got without even having to turn his head,

"Hey no fair Sasuke! You got to at least look at me when I do that!" Naruto said. Sasuke did not answer and went back to thinking,

"Haha! Why should he look at you, you piece of trash? He is way to good for you!" Said Sakura.

"Ya he beat you up without even trying! You will never be as good as Sasuke-kun!" The other girls said.

Then Sasuke spokr for the first time, "shut up, you guys are as annoying as he is. You are even to blind to realize what is staring you right in the face." Nobody but Hinata knew what he meant by those last words but the girls did not get it at all,

"Oh Sasuke-kun your so cool, we won't be annoying anymore!" They all said.

Sasuke grunted, and Hinata made up her mind, with everyone looking she went and forcefully sat next to Naruto, not only that, but she grabbed his arm and hugged it holding her eyes tightly shut so she would not see the dumb founded looks on everyone's face except Sasuke who did not seem that surprised at all.

Sakura was the most pissed out of everyone, "Hinata...what are you doing with that loser? He is a no one and an idiot! Do you want to be one yourself?!"

Hinata just held Naruto's arm tighter and he was hurriedly wispering to her to leave while she still had a chance, but she had other thoughts, _'no! I won't let you take all the pain anymore Naruto-kun! I don't care what everyone thinks of me! You don't deserve this!'_

Sasuke stood up and made Sakura sit down, "didint I tell you to shut up? It's none of your business what Hinata does." Then speaking so only she could hear he said, "if you were not always making jabs at Naruto she would not be doing this at all."

Sakura was shocked and she did not say another word but sat quietly as did everyone else and as Iruka was settling everyone down she thought, _'Why Hinata? Did Naruto give you that thing? Is that it?' _She decided that she would look further into this.

Naruto however looked at the girl clinging to his arm, eyes shut and he gently made her let go then he moved to the farthest corner of the room so she could not fallow. To which Hinata nearly cried but Naruto once again shook his head. Then the feeling came back stronger then ever and Naruto thought, _'what the heck is this?'_

X-x

Hinata out her head in her arms and cried softly so as no one would hear her, _'Did I do something wrong? Does he not like me? All I wanted was to protect him...' _She thought. She stayed like that untill class ended and everyone left. The room was empty, even Iruka had left, but then She felt a strong hand on her shoulder that was not unkind.

"Hey you gonna stay like that or are we gonna go have some fun?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked up and blushed, "Naruto-kun! I thought that-

"Hey don't worry about it, let's go I want to show ya something!" He took her hand but noticed she was still having trouble walking, "that's ok! Up you go!" Once again he threw her on his back and carried her all the way to the top of the hokage mountain taking the back streets and the long way to avoid anyone seeing. When they got there it was sunset and Naruto carried her to edge of the cliff and sat her down. Then he just looked off into the distance, "I thought no one would see us if we were up here, nobody comes up here, well old third does sometimes but not often."

Hinata smiled, "that's ok Naruto-kun anywhere is fine." He grinned but she noticed he still looked upset, then getting up her curage, she stood up grabbed some snow and threw it at him.

"Hey what the heck! I thought your ankle still hurt!" Naruto said.

"Well after sitting all day and you caring me it got better." She said shyly. But was shocked when he threw his own snow at her. "Naruto-kun!" She said.

"What? That was just payback." He said smirking. Hinata giggled and threw some more snow at him, it soon turned into a full out war with snow flying everywhere, but Hinata tired out after a bit. By then the moon was out and it had gotten very cold. She sat down on the edge and shivered. Naruto saw she was cold and went and sat down next to her and out his arm around her, "you can use my heat Hinata."

"Naruto-kun?" She said and looked him. He was blushing, Naruto was blushing! She did not say anything else but let her head rest on his lap as they overlooked the moonlit village. All the while Hinata was thinking, _'I think I love Naruto, I've never felt so happy!'_

Naruto meanwhile was struggling with his own thoughts, _'ok I admit Hinata is really pretty, but I like Sakura-chan! But at least for now I have a friend...'_

Hinata realized that it was late and she jumped up. "Oh no father is not going to be happy if I don't leave now!" She started to head off but Naruto grabbed her wrist,

"Will I see you tommorow?"

Hinata noded and ran off her last thoughts were, _'I do! I love Naruto-kun!" _


	3. Chapter 3

Warning

The fallowing chapter contains average lemon between two underaged characters please use caution as you read! Afterwards please leave a review on if it was too much and or if I should stop! This is really important! Thank you and enjoy! Also I will remind everyone this is about Naruto and Hinata's love so just bare with me despite what you read!

**Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings**

Spring came and everyone was excited to find out who would be on whose team though they were all thinking the same thing, _'please don't put me with Naruto anyone but him!' _Naruto was however thinking _'put me with Sakura-chan put me with Sakura-chan!' _And of course Hinata was thinking, _'please put me with Naruto-kun!'_ "The fallowing will be team 7 and team 8, team 7: Naruto, Hinata and Kiba! Team 8: Sakura, Shino, and Sasuke!" Everyone seemed to be happy that they did not get Naruto on their team but Kiba did not mind, he actually kinda liked the guy. Hinata almost exploded in joy and Naruto looked upset cause he was not with Sakura. But Hinata grabbed his arm and hugged it reassuring him, everyone had become used to seeing Hinata with Naruto and nobody said anything least they incure the wrath of Sasuke. Some weeks pasted and Sakura Shino and Sasuke were at the training grounds doing the regular training session when they were done they sat and talked. "I wonder how Naruto Hinata and Kiba are doing." Said Shino.

Sakura seemed a little annoyed, "why bring that up? Naruto is probably holding them back would be my guess."

Shino looked at her, "out of curiosity, what do you have against Naruto Sakura? I've never been his biggest fan but you seem to hate him with a vendictive."

Sakura was shocked, nobody had ever questioned why someone would dislike Naruto, she had always thought that was how things worked, "well he is annoying and a loud mouth. He never does anything but screem for attention."

"Did you ever stop to ask yourself why?" Sasuke asked, now interested in the conversation.

Sakura was mad now, "what's with you guys?! It's always been like that, Naruto just does not fit in! What's is so hard about that?!"

Sasuke nearly lost his cool but he composed himself, "the question I'm asking myself is what he sees in someone like you." He got up to leave but Sakura grabbed is arm,

"Sasuke-kun I didint mean-"

"Don't touch me! I actually do kinda like you Sakura, but if you countinue to be so blind and arrogant you are not worth my time." He removed her hand and walked away. Shino got up looked at her and left as well.

"Sasuke-kun? Shino? W-wait don't leave..."

Shino stopped and said, "why not go see for yourself what Hinata sees in Naruto? Then Sasuke might talk to you."

After they left Sakura did exactly that, trying to suppress her emotions at Sasuke rejecting her and giving her a speech on how she was wrong. _'Hinata is just a silly girl, she will lose interest in Naruto just watch.' _She thought. She found them heading down a back ally and fallowed them to the hokage mountain. There they just sat and talked and she heared Hinata ask,

"Naruto-kun you like Sakura-chan right?"

"Huh? Oh ya Sakura-chan! One of these days I'll get her to go out with me!"

"I-if you want I could help you impresse her." Sakura could see Hinata was holding back tears as she said it.

_'Hinata you really like Naruto that much?' _She went back to listening,

"Really? How?"

With a heavy heart she pulled the hair piece Naruto gave her out of her hair, took Naruto's hand and gave it to him, "give her this! Im sure she will look very pretty with it and she will diffenitly go out with you!" She stood and ran home hiding her tears before Naruto could respond.

Naruto confused and hurt she would give him back the present he gave her called after her, "Hinata wait what do you mean?"

In that brief moment in time Sakura realized how stupid she had been with the way she acted to Naruto. He was alone and wanted attention because he had no one to give him it. He was annoying because that was the only way people would notice him even if it meant making fun of him. Sakura knew she did not like him the way she did Sasuke but she decided it was time she payed Naruto back. As he ran after Hinata she stepped in front of him and stopped him,

"Oh! Sakura-chan sorry I need to catch Hinata did Ya see where she went?"

Sakura hung her head low knowing that what she was about to do was stupid because of everything she had done but she did it anyway, "ummm Naruto can you forget about that for a second? I wanted to ask you something."

"Could Ya ask me later? I really got to-

"Oh shut up idiot!" She pulled his head to her and kissed him much to Narutos pleasent but shocked surprise.

When they pulled apart Naruto stood there dumbfounded the hair piece still in his hands, "ummm Sakura did you?-"

Sakura blushed and took the hair piece out of Narutos hand and out it on, "would you like to take me on a date?"

X-x

After a few weeks Sakura found herself developing actual feelings for Naruto, they were not as strong as her feelings for Sasuke but they were still present. Soon everyone in the old class had stopped saying bad things about him so Sakura and Naruto were free to walk about in the open. Hinata cried every time see saw them, she could not stand seeing the hair piece she treasured being worn by anyone else, her one conselation was that Naruto seemed to be happy. Although little did she know this was not the case. _'What the heck? I finally got the girl I wanted and only the adults make fun of me, so why do I feel so empty?' _He thought. By now Naruto and Sakura had done everything he had done with Hinata except the snowball fight but for some reason it just was not the same. Sakura was always the first to great him when he got back from missions and come to think of it, that was the only time he saw Hinata these days. Was she avoiding him? The worst part was since they were still low ranking they only got missions that seemed more like errands so they were over really fast.

Sakura saw he was upset and tried to console him by hugging his arm and saying, "what's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? Oh nothing Hina- he caught himself, they way she did that was exactly like Hinata had used to.

Sakura did not fail to notice though, "what was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto forcefully pulled himself back to reality, "it's nothing Sakura-chan. Let go get some ramen!"

Sakura smiled looking relived, and hugging his arm again she said happily, "ok!"

They did not know that Hinata was watching them the whole time from various hiding places tears flowing as she watched. "Oh Naruto-kun..." She wept.

"Still spying on him eh?" Sasuke said behind her.

Hinata nearly gave herself away, "Sasuke-kun! I was just-

"Hinata I know you like Naruto so let's try keeping this honest shall we?" Hinata said nothing but noded. Sasuke countinued, "I don't know what sort of feelings Sakura has for Naruto, but I knew it started off as her just wanting to repay him for all she did to him, but I want to ask, why is Sakura wearing that?" He noted the hair piece.

"I-I gave it back so Naruto could give it to Sakura, because...because I knew she would like it!" She wept again.

"So you gave up your own happiness for Naruto? Man that guy is dense, and what is Sakura thinking anyway? I tell her to zip it one time, next thing you know she is all over him."

Hinata stopped crying when she heard that her sadness turning to anger, "you mean...you made Sakura-chan date Naruto-kun?!" She tried to hit him him but Sasuke easily avoided,

"Woah woah! Hinata I did not make Sakura do anything! Why would I make her date someone if I like her?"

Hinata stopped, "Sasuke you like Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke rubbed his head, "she is a pain but it kinda grows on Ya. But with the way she acted towrds Naruto I could not no...I would not act on it. It's bothersome but my mind is mostly on other stuff anyway so I try not to give it that much thought."

This time Hinata not knowing what else to do hugged him and banged her tiny fists on his chest, "why Sasuke-kun? That's my hair piece! That's my arm! THATS MY NARUTO-KUN! It's selfish of me but I don't want anyone else to have him!" She cried.

Sasuke did not like physical contact, but seeing the poor girl like this he could not refuse hugging her and saying, "don't worry Hinata everything will be fine." However he was not so sure about that. _'Sakura what do you think of Naruto?'_

X-x

A few more weeks pasted and Naruto and Sakura were still going out, Sakura was happy and Naruto was glad of that but often when he looked at her he could swear he had seen Hinata. _'I'm finally with Sakura so why am I thinking about Hinata all the time?'_ This was getting why too much to handle and Sakura noticed it,

"Hey Naruto-kun! Let's go get some ramen! I'll buy!"

Naruto shook his head, "no thanks Sakura I'm not hungry."

Sakura was disappointed, "oh I see...then what do you want to do Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I think I just want to go home."

"Oh...ok. Well I'll go with you!"

Naruto shook his head, "Neh that's ok I think you should go as well it's getting late."

Sakura smacked his head and hung on his arm, "don't worry! My parents think I'm at Ino's! Come on!" She dragged him back to his apartment. She realized though that there was nothing to eat and wished she knew how to cook, but what bothered her more was Narito as if in a trance just say down at the table and stared into space. "Nauto-kun?"

"Sakura do you really like me? I mean you always liked Sasuke so what's are you doing with me?"

Sakura was surprised he would ask that after all he did to try to get her attention, "of course I like you! Sasuke is cool but I realized that you have many more things about you that no one else sees!"

"Really like wh-" he was cut off when she kissed him and this time she pushed her toung into his mouth which was a new sensation for both of them. They were only 14 after all but that did not seem to matter to Sakura.

When she pulled away she said, "Naruto-kun...what do I have to do to show you I like you?"

Naruto was paralyzed as she got on her knees and pulled his pants and boxers off. Then she began to massage him in his area.

"N-no Sakura don't..." He tried to speak but Sakura did not hear him. She brought him into her mouth and he could not say anything much less object after that. Finally she stood up and took her clothes off as well,

"Now do you see I like you Naruto-kun?" Naruto still could not react Sakura was gorgeous she was flat but the rest of her body spoke volumes and he countinued to stare while she positioned herself on his lap. He tried to say something but she kissed him as she let him go inside her, "Shhh this is new for me as well Naruto-kun. " After about an hour of this they moved to the bed and Sakura fell asleep on Naruto. Naruto had one last thought before he fell asleep with a tear in his eye, _'oh God what have I done? Hinata...'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Memories**

"Hinata-sema...Hinata-sema!" There was a loud knock at her door and Hinata finally woke up when Neji yelled through the wood.

"Oh! Neji I'm up! I'm up!" She said frantically trying to throw her jacket on.

"Well good, you need to report to Lady Tsunade with Kiba. Try to not be late I can only cover for you so much."

With that he left her to allow time to get ready. Hinata was very greatful to Neji. It had been 2 and a half years since she had last seen Naruto and she had been really depressed. A few days after Naruto had left she really could not stand not being with him, and the thought of him getting back with Sakura killed her. So she thought she would try one last time to win him over, but to her great pain found he had left with Jirya to train and no one knew when he would be back. So she feel into a deep depression cursing herself for what she had said, she thought she could be happy if Naruto was happy but that was the biggest lie she had ever said. But thanks to Neji's and Kiba's support as well as everyone else's she got by knowing she would see Naruto again and hopefully make things right. She had not however fixed her relationship with Sakura, she hated being mad at someone but what could she do? Sakura had taken what she wanted so badly and it was only for her own selfish reasons. So she had begun to avoid her when she could and only worked with her if orders meant she had to. She did not hate Sakura, she just needed more time, that's all. She opened her desk and a little white flashed before her eyes and fell to the floor. _'Oh...that's where I put that...'_ She thought. It was the hair piece Naruto had gave her what seemed so long ago. The flower had not darkened in color after these years, but still shined as white as ever almost sparkling. She picked it up and toyed with the idea of putting it on. She had put it in her desk to try and keep her mind from that sad parting but when she realized how much it meant to her, she forgot where she had put it. _'No, not yet. Maybe once I see Naruto-kun...'_ Just the mere thought was enough to bring a tear to her eye, she meant what she had thought 2 years ago when she and Naruto cuddled up on the hokage mountain that winter night, she loved him. But how could she say it? She knew he liked Sakura so it was better left unsaid and it hurt worse then anything.

"Hinata-sema you really need to get going, it's kinda important!" Neji shouted.

Hinata sighed and put the hair piece back in her desk, _'someday soon I hope...'_ She thought. She pulled herself together and headed out for what was to be an interesting day.

X-x

"Ahhhh finally! Heading back to leaf village after all this time is killing me!" Naruto said loudly.

Jirya laughed, " Tsunade is gonna ring my head for keeping you away for 2 and half years but I think after she sees your progress it will be worth it."

"How far off are we?" Naruto asked.

Jirya rubbed his chin, "oh Id say we should be seeing the gate anytime-

He did not get to finish however as Naruto ran ahead. He saw the gate and running through it jumped on top of the highest place he could find, "Leaf village I'm back!"

Jirya calmly walked through the gate ignoring the annoyed looked on everyone face at the loud blondes deceleration, when he was stopped by a pink haired girl. "Oh? Sakura as you can see Naruto is back." He said with a grin.

Sakura dropped the paper work she was carrying and looked up and saw Naruto, "Na-Na-Naruto is back?!" Sakura had her own trials these past 2 years, she and Shino had to do all their missions with Kiba and Hinata to make up for both teams losing a member of their group. Kakashi and Kureni had decided to switch off as team leader every other mission, but that was not the trouble. The trouble was how Hinata had been avoiding her, she did not speak to her even during missions and when they were done she would vanish without a trace. Nobody else seemed to notice or if they did they could not really blame Hinata, what were you supposed to tell a girl who had lost the only thing she ever wanted? So to save face they just shrugged when Sakura asked for her or changed the subject. Sakura was pretty sure that they were more then a little upset themselves at how everything went that day. Finally she was dealing with the loss of Sasuke and the fact she had used Naruto just t omake herself feel better, which was worse then any insult she had thrown at him. _'Oh no what I'm a supposed to say to him? Does he remember? Is he mad?'_

"Hey Naruto! Get down here! Someone here to see Ya!" Jirya called.

Naruto jumped down and when he gathered himself he said, "yo Sakura! How Ya been?"

Sakura gasped, "oh umm I've done well. Did you just get back Naruto?"

"Yep! Wait till Ya see how strong I've got! You will deffenitly go on a date with me then!"

Sakura rubbed her ear to make sure she had heard right, "ummm Naruto could you repeat that last part?"

"I said when Ya see how strong I am you will go on a date with me!"

Jirya saw that Sakura was shocked as she should be and quickly righted the situation, "anyway Sakura I need you to take to me to see Tsunade it rather important as you might have guessed, Naruto take this money and go buy yourself some ramen I'll be back in a bit."

"Huh? I want to see granny! Come on Pervy Sage!"

"Do it later go see everyone else it's a private matter."

Naruto pouted but agreed and ran off. When he was gone Sakura asked, "Jirya-sensei what's going on?"

"Take me to Tsunade she needs to hear this as well." He replied.

X-x

Hinata finally made it to the Hokage's office and waited for Kiba. Normally they would conduct missions with Sakura and Shino in a 4 man team since Naruto and Sasuke were gone, but it seemed today only her and Kiba were needed. She was surprised however when it was not Kiba who came but Sakura and, "Jirya-sensei? Does that mean Naruto-kun is back?" She asked hopefully. She compltly ignored the fact Sakura was there just because of the hope in her heart.

Jirya stopped and looked at her, "your Hinata right?" Hinata nodded. "Then you better come with us, you need to hear this as well."

Hinata was confused, "but what about Naruto-kun?"

"Naruto is fine he is just getting used to being back is all but you really need to hear this before you see him."

Hinata decided it was best not to argue so fallowing Jirya and Sakura they went into Tsunades office. "Oh so your finally back, I received your letter what's this about?" She asked.

Jirya sighed and scratched his head wondering where to start, "this is going to be hard for you to hear espically you miss Hyuga, but it's vital that you know this."

Hinata did not like the sound of that, "what is it? Is Naruto-kun ok?!" She asked in a panic.

Tsunade intervened, "calm down Hinata I'm sure Naruto is fine, right Jirya?"

"If you mean healthy and physically then yes."

Sakura was impatient now, "agggg just spit it out already!" Tsunade gave a look that showed she agreed.

Jirya signed again, "fine, Naruto has lost some of his memory." Nobody moved, nobody spoke, so Jirya countinued, "specifically the time he spent with Sakura and Hinata, why those particular memories I can only speculate."

"Wha-what? Naruto-kun has forgot about that?" Hinata almost fainted but Jirya held her up.

"Jirya I think you should explain the whole story." Tsunade said making some tea.

Jirya sat down and said, "it began when we were training..."

X-x

1 year earlier:

"Ok Naruto, focus your energy and try making your chakra more fluent. After you have done that try expanding it to increase your power out put." Jirya said.

Naruto concentrated as hard as he could but images of Hinata Sasuke and Sakura kept flooding his mind. This had been a problem whenever he tried to increese his chakra and power output. His heart point which controlled the emotion of his chakra was out of balence. He did not know what he thought of Hinata, or Sakura. He was certain he no longer liked Sakura the way he used to and he really liked Hinata but it was something else then what he felt for Sakura and it was driving him crazy. To top it all off Sasuke up and leaving without any notice ticked him off even more. How could he just leave Sakura like that?! He would say to himself. To make matters worse he still was not over how Hinata had ran from him on that last day and it hurt every time he thought about it. Needles to say with all this his chakra went into backlash and exploded in his face. "Agggg! I can't do it pervy sage!" He yelled slamming the ground.

Jirya understood why but he was not going to get anywhere unless he at least learned to increase his output. "Naruto you can't let your emotions in when your doing something like this, I know it's hard but you have to push everything except your the flow of your chakra out of your mind."

"How can I? First Sakura, then Hinata, and now Sasuke?! It's too much to handle!"

"Naruto you need to calm down, let's stop for today." Jirya turned to head back, but stopped when he felt an evil aura,

**"Calm down?! Maybe you should be a better teacher!" **

Jirya spun around and saw red chakra covering Naruto like a cloak, his eyes werered and Jirya barly had time to dodge before Naruto flung himself at him...

X-x

The present:

"Needless to say I finally got him under control but when he came to, the only thing he remembered was that we were training so he could beat Sasuke. My theory is that his emotional chakra somehow sealed itself off to prevent the fox from useing his confused feelings for you two as a way of taking control. That and the momery of those feelings."

Sakura did not understand, "so why did he want to take me on a date if any emotions he has for me were sealed off?"

"I'm not saying all his emotions were sealed off, just the ones that have to do with love. More correctly, romantic love. Hence the reason why his memories of Sasuke remained intact. He loves Sasuke like a brother, but I believe he did not know how to process this new kind of love, which he was feeling for one of you. Espically with how things were left off."

Hinata felt tears that were both sad and joyful come to her eyes, _'I'm such an idiot! Naruto-kun was confused about his feelings of love and they could have been for me! Now because I left him that day he forgot everything we did together!"_

"Well I can tell you this much, he said the day he left that something was wrong when he was with me, so I don't think it's me he loves." Said Sakura. As she said it, she felt a pinch of regret and jelousey. She wanted that feeling from Sasuke and now knowing that Naruto felt that why about Hinata and what she had done made it all the worse.

"Is there anyway we can get him back to normal?" Hinata asked rubbing her eyes.

Jirya shrugged, "it's just a theory but my guess would be he would need to spend time with you, and I mean a lot of it. Self memory sealing is unpredictable so we can't have a seal master messing around with it or we could destroy his mind."

"Oh goodie but how we gonna do that if he is back to his old crush on me?" Sakura asked.

Just then Naruto burst in "granny I need to talk to you!"

Tsunade smiled and winked at Hinata, "Ahhh Naruto good to see you, I trust your ready for your first mission?"

Naruto grinned "heck Ya! Name it I can do it!"

"Good then on top of your normal assignments, I'm assigning you to be a body guard."

"Sweet who is?" Some high rankling official? Some rich dude?"

"Nope you actually know them."

Naruto frowned, "don't tell me it's you granny you can take care of yourself."

Tsunade got a wicked smirk on her face and pointed at Hinata, "your ongoing mission is to alway be within 20 feet of Hinata." Jirya spat his tea out, Sakura facepalmed herself, and both Hinata and Naruto said at the same time,

"Whaaaaaaatttttttt?!"

I decided to put this note after the chapter so I would not spoil anything. Ok if anyone is confused he's at the end of the last chapter Naruto loved Hinata. however Because he never really knew what it felt to love someone espically in that way, he did not know how to process this new feeling of love along with his confused crush on Sakura, the fox used to this to try and take over so Naruto unconsciously sealed off his emotional chakra that flowed because of love. And because he had to seal it completely off he lost his memories with Hinata and Sakura. If ya have any questions ask in the reviews and I'll do my best to answer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mends**

"Wait Granny why do I have to gaurd Hinata? She is plenty strong right?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata blushed when he said she was strong,

Tsunade grinned, "I have reason to believe Hinata is having some emotional drama, you being close by might help giver her some relief, and with her in such a state it leaves her valnurable to many who would want to have their way with her. Be it for pleasure or politics. The Hyuga can't spare anyone to do it so I'm assigning you this responsibility."

"Bu-but if I supposed to stay within 20 ft of her at all times what about when we need to go home?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes that's a good point. I've already spoken with Hinata's father and she is to live with you untill further notice, so now you have a roommate." Everyone noticed the temperature dramatically increase and saw puffs of steam raising from Hinata."

"Bu-bu-!

"No buts now out you go you two! Since Naruto just got back you have the day off! Have fun!" She shoved Naruto and Hinata out and slammed the door behind them.

Once they were safely gone Jirya cleaning up his tea said, "not exactly what I had in mind but I guess it works! Who knows, maybe I could collect valuable research from this." He said with a dirty smile.

Tsunade slammed her fist on his head, "you will do no such thing dirty old man!"

Sakura was not sure about this, "umm Lady Tsunade, are you sure Hinatas dad is going to be ok with this? I mean he is kinda a hard ass."

"Oh I'm sure I can convince him somehow, after all he only uses his free time to bring up Hinata's sister for that whole clan head thing anyway. From what I've heared Hinata being at home or not really does not bother him."

Sakura had no idea Hinata was living in a place where nobody cared weather or not you were there, "that's terrible! How has Hinata been able to do it?"

"Oh because of her love for Naruto I'm sure. That's most likely the driving force of that girls being."

Sakura signed and looked around, they were a head short, "ummm lady Tsunade? I think master Jirya escaped."

Tsunade looked and saw Jirya's chair empty and the window open, " can't take my eyes of him for one second!" She cursed.

X-x

Naruto stood there with Hinata wondering what the heck just happened and Hinata was tapping her fingers swaying back and forth, "umm, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

"Eh? Oh Ya Hinata! What was that all about?"

"Well ummm I think your supposed to stay close to me for a while..." Her face went bright red as she said it. "But! You don't have to if you don't want to! I can talk to Lady Tsunade and-

"What Ya taking about? This will be great! I never get company so we can stay up late and do whatever the heck we want! And on top of it im getting payed! I don't see a downside unless you don't want to?" He asked curiously.

Hinata brightened up, "no no! I don't mind..."

Naruto grabbed her hand and she almost fainted again, "great! Let's go get some ramen first!" He dragged her all the way to Ichiraku's not roughly but it was fast and Hinata enjoyed every second of it. Naruto reached in his pocket and looked at a little piece of paper, "ahhhh I knew it expired, oh well guess I'll use the money Pervy Sage gave me!"

Hinata looked and saw it was the coupon she had got him all those years ago, "umm Naruto-kun? Where did you get that?" She asked.

"What? Oh this? I think I got it from..." Suddenly Naruto clutched his head and cried out in pain "agggg! What is this?! It hurts! **Make it stop!"** His voice suddenly changed at the last part.

Hinata scared for his well being grabbed his hands, "Naruto-kun it's all right! You don't have to remember! Let's just go get some ramen ok?" Naruto seemed to calm down just at her touch and fell to his knees rubbing his head,

"Ahhh...oh Hinata what were we talking about? And why does my head hurt? Also your kinda crushing my fingers with how tight your holding on."

Hinata retracted her hands real quickly and blushed, "oh sorry ahh you just hit your head is all!" She said thinking of th most logical thing to tell him.

"Oh that's all? Geese it felt worse then When Sakura hits me, it felt like it was something more then just hitting my head but I can't- his face suddenly started to twist in an unsightly manner like before so Hinata frantically began shaking her hands

"Let's try not to think about it to much ok Naruto-kun?" His face returned to normal and he grinned

"Ok! If Ya say so Hinata! Now we were going to get some ramen right?" The bought their ramen and began to eat. Hinata did not eat much so Naruto helped himself to her portion. Finally after several bowls they left, Naruto scratched his head, "umm I guess since you have to stay at my place we should go get your things huh?"

Hinata did not answer for a moment, what would her father think of this? Her sister? Neji? Neji would most likely be against it. Her sister would think its sweet, and her father probably would not care either way. "Umm if we go I can just grab a few things and be out before anyone notices..." She said.

"Ok! Let's do it!"

X-x

Hiashi Hyuga gave Tsunade a raised eyebrow look, "why should I be concerned with the jinchuriki's memory if I may ask?" He said.

Tsunade had prepared for this conversation well in advanced, this man was stubborn but he had not dealt with her before, "for one thing your daughter is in love with that boy, and second you don't really care anyway, the only reason your offering any resistance to this is because it does not benefit you."

The clan head shrugged it was true, "Hinata is no longer the hair, however she can still be used to ensure the clans power and rank, I shall decide who she may or may not love."

"Very well but I don't see anyone chomping at the bit for her right now so you have no grounds for refusal."

Hiashi conceded and called for a servent, "go pack some belongings for my daughter nothing from the house, only what she needs and have Neji bring it to her at the gate, if she comes with that boy they are not allowed in the complex." The servent bowed and left.

Tsunade sighed and got up to leave but before she did she had one last thing to say, "Id be careful if I were you, Naruto may have lost his memory and his true feelings may be sealed away, but if he finds out you have mistreated Hinata in anyway shape or form, I doubt I could even stop him." Hiashi Hyuga was stunned anyone would dare threaten him but he kept his mouth shut since it was the hogake and simply pointed to the door. With a final hmph to the clan head Tsunade left without a word. She walked past Hinata and Naruto on her way out, "Ahhh did you two have a good day?" Naruto and Hinata nodded, "good. Oh yes Naruto I forgot to add something about your mission, as long as this goes on Hinata is your team leader."

Naruto eyes widened in shock as did Hinatas, "wait granny does that mean-?"

Tsunade nodded, "that's right! Your to do anything she asks of you, I don't care if she want you to get on your knees and worship her, you are to do it understood?" Hinata had to turn around to hide the fantastic blush she was having and Naruto raised his hand to say something,

"Bu-

"No buts! If she says that you were disobedient about anything I'll assign you to D rank missions for a month!" She left with a wink at Hinata and Naruto trying to say something but couldn't.

"What...just...happened?" He asked. He looked at Hinata and she giggled which made him happy. When they got to the gate to the complex they were stopped,

"I'm sorry miss Hinata, but your father says you and the jinchuriki are to wait outside the gate while your things are brought to you."

Hinata gasped when the man said jinchuriki, "Naruto-Kuns not-

But Naruto inturupted her, "Hey what do you mean she can't go in?! I'll wait out here don't go and blame Hinata you jack ass!" He was about to punch the man when Neji came,

"Ahh Naruto Hinata-sema, here are your things." He motioned for the gaurd to leave. Then turning to Naruto he said, "Naruto I appreciate that you were defending Lady Hinata, but please, I told you when we fought that this is how the Hyuga are, Hinata knows this as well so please try not to make it harder."

"But Neji-"

Hinata pulled on his jacket, "Neji is right Naruto-kun, don't worry about me ok?" Naruto stopped arguing and Neji handed him Hinatas things and then killing him close so only he would hear,

"You better treat Hinata well or I'll come for you." It was not a threat but a promise and that sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

X-x

As they were walking back to Narutos apartment Naruto could not help himself,

"Geese can't believe you have to take that crap Hinata, and Neji too! What a bunch of jerks." He frowned and put his hands in his pockets.

Hinata was happy Naruto showed so much concern, "it's ok Naruto-kun I can deal with it because you give me strength, so I'll be alright so will Neji." She said

Naruto was surprised to hear that but he grinned, "Neh! It's not me your plenty strong on your own Hinata I can see it!"

Hinata smiled as rubbed a tear from her eye, "thank you Naruto-kun." She said quietly.

When they reached his apartment Naruto set Hinata's stuff down and told her she could put them anywhere. They took turns useing the shower and while Hinata had her turn Naruto cleaned his place up. He couldn't have a messy house with a cute girl there, _'wait did I just call Hinata cute?' _He shrugged. When she was done there was a just one problem,

"Umm Naruto where will I sleep?"

Naruto scratched his head, "uh you go ahead and have my bed Hinata I'll sleep on the floor."

Hinata shook her head, "no no! That's bad for your back Naruto-kun! I'll sleep on the floor! Hyuga have stronger muscles from training!"

"Hinata you can tell Tsunade what you want but you are taking the bed this is not up for discussion."

Hinata felt a little bit upset about this so she said "ohhhh! Fine then Naruto-kun as your leader I order you to sleep on the bed with me!" She slammed her hands to her mouth after she said it and blushed harder then ever. Naruto blushed a little as well.

"Uhhh Hinata is you don't really mean..."

But Hinata stood firm on this, "Naruto-kun this is not up for discussion..."

"Aggg fine." However he got a marker and drew a line through the sheets. "Let's just try to stay on our sides ok Hinata?" Hinata noticed that he had gave her more then 3/4 of the the bed as her side and himself only the smallest he could possibly fit on. She took her shoes and jacket off and Naruto noticed how much woman a baggy jacket can hide. But she kept the rest of her clothes on and pulled him onto the bed with her and threw the covers over them.

"My second order is we share equally even if it means staying like this." She said hugging him.

Naruto felt her breasts pressing against him and he could not hide his blush, "umm Hinata can it not be so close?"

Hinata frowned but she let go of him and gave him some space, "ok Naruto-kun..." They slept back to back and Hinata was silently thanking Tsunade for this mission and Naruto was thinking to himself,

_'I'm sure this is supposed to mean something but what?' _He dared to strain his head to look at Hinata who had fallen asleep and then his thoughts became, _'well least I don't have to sleep alone my first night back.' _He drifted off with a smile.

Well well things are heating up eh? Naruto being in pain trying to remember what he and Hinata did all those years ago, Tsunade giving Hiashi the beat down and Hinata ordering Naruto to sleep on the same bed as her? i think yes. Oh Ya sorry for the typo last chapter this is chapter 5 you did not skip any chapters guys. And those of you that wanted more lemon we will get there don't worry XD

Keep the reviews coming! And any ideas you guys might have for future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Departure **

Naruto did not sleep well that night, his dreams would not let him. He was his younger self and he was sitting on the academy's single swing when someone came up to him. He could tell it was a girl but her entire face was blacked out which was wierd. "Hey who are you?" The person seemed shocked and ran off leaving something in his hand. It was a ramen coupon. "Hey wait!"Naruto called after her but then suddenly another girl grabbed his arms her face was also blacked out, no Naruto looked closer and saw that everyone around just seemed to be fuzzy faceless moving beings. He could not see their bodies to tell them apart but this girl did have longer hair then the one that gave him the coupon.

"Naruto-kun I can make you feel good!" The scene shifted and Naruto was naked as was this girl. He knew he could hear her but did not hear a voice. "N-no, this is wrong..." He tried to say but the girl came closer and began to do things to him. "No stop... Stop!"

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun wake up!"

Naruto woke up and found Hinata shaking him awake and to his his horror his pillow seemed like it had been torn to shreds by sharp claws and Hinata, "oh god Hinata what happened?!"

Hinata's forehead was bleeding and there were rips in Her shirt like the one in his pillow. "Oh? This? I guess it must have ripped when I tripped on my way to the bathroom!"she laughed.

Naruto was not convinced with his pillow in shreds he showed it to Hinata, "and this?"

Hinata knew she needed a good excuse for this, "oh you were having a bad dream is all! I do that sometimes don't worry!"

"Hinata...did I do that to you?"

Hinata for frantically shook her head, "no no! I told you I tripped! Really I'm ok!"

Naruto figured he was not going to get any other story from her so he let it go...for now, "if you say so, ummm we should get that bandaged up don't you think?"

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, what had actually happened was she woke up and saw Naruto seemingly fighting something in his sleep and little bits of red chakra were escaping from him. She immediately tried to wake him up but he was wild and had torn her shirt at the shoulder. She had then tried to restrain his arm but he threw her off him and she slammed her head on the bed post. Dizzy and worried she grabbed him one last time and shook him as hard as she could to wake him up which he did. "Oh Ya I'll see if they packed some first aid stuff for me." She said. She found some band aids and a few tonics to stop infection and after a few minutes she was all better.

"Whew anyway, we are going to have to get a bed mat so you can have the bed Hinata."

Hinata wanted to object but knew that would be to forward, she held back a tear because she loved the feeling of Naruto being so close to her last night even if they had not been in contact, "oh. Ok Naruto-kun..."

_'What's with that? She seriously can't think sharing a bed with me is a good thing.' _He did not have much time to think about it when Sakura burst in, "Naruto it's Sasuke."

X-x

Once at Tsunades office she explained the situation, "apparently the two members of the Akatsuki kidnapped the Kazikage a few months ago and extracted the One tail from him."

Naruto inturrubted, "wait that's Gaara! Is he ok?!" He said in a panic.

"Calm down Naruto, miraculously he survived not only that but they managed to get some information from a man named Sasori. Right before he died he said he would be meeting with his informer about Orochimaru. You and Sakura are to wait while I find so one who can lead your team to capture him."

Naruto was confused, "eh? Wouldn't Kakshi-sensei do it since he is Sasuke's team leader?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately both he and Kureni are unavailable, he is in the sand village to learn what they know and Kureni is on maternity leave."

Naruto was not good with big words so he let it go, "well hurry up granny! I promise I'll drag Sasuke back this time!"

Tsunade grinned, "of course Hinata will be joining you, as I'm sure you remember your already ongoing mission?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "But what about her missions?"

"Oh I moved them to best suit the needs, but it's pretty simple Naruto; either Hinata goes with you, or neither of you go if you catch my drift."

Hinata was standing still this whole time silently begging Tsunade to stop, least Naruto blame her for anything, "uhh it's ok Lady Tsunade! I can be on my own for a few days!" She tried saying it with confidence however separation from Naruto at this point would not be good for her emotional health and she knew it.

Tsunade knew it as well, "no I'm sure with how strong Naruto claims your are as well as with his own strength you will be just fine. Well off you go! Your to meet your team leader at the gate this afternoon!"

They left and packed their equipment, while Hinata was packing hers her hair piece droped out of the bag and Naruto noticed it, "hey Hinata! What's that?"

Hinata fearing if he saw it, it would trigger another break down in his mind quickly hid it, "oh it's nothing Naruto-kun just something someone gave me." But at the same time she was thinking, _'would it help if she saw me wear it?' _

"Cool! I'll bet he is a lucky guy!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata jumped a little, "Naruto-kun how did-

"Your face says it all!" He laughed but was solem after that. "You know it's funny, I really want to bring Sasuke back, but I can't help but think I'm forgetting something more important."

Hinata felt bittersweet at his words, she could see he cared enough to try but was still unable to remember the time they spent together, "Naruto-kun..." She knelt beside him, "I'll help you bring Sasuke back, no matter what ok? Just forget everything else." She almost cried again when she said it because she wanted him to remeyso badly, but Sasuke came first and she knew it. So Naruto had no time for distractions.

Naruto smiled, "thank you Hinata, I don't know why but you seem to able to make me feel more confident like we have done this befo- he clutched his head again, "aggggg! Not this again! It hurts please make it stop!"

He was more in control so he did not go crazy or leak chakra but Hinata could see it was damaging him physically and emotionally, she gently took his hand, "it's ok Naruto-kun just breathe, nothing is going to hurt you." She said sheding a tear at his struggle.

Naruto calmed down the second her hand came in contact with his but onece again he forgot that he had been in pain, "Ahhh man that hurt must of hit my head or something, anyway we should go Sakura is probably waiting."

Drying her eyes so he would not see she put on a smile and said, "ok Naruto-kun!"

X-x

When they got to the gate not only was Sakura there but so where two others, one was their captain, Captain Yammato, and the other was a boy about Narutos age but he was creepy, almost cold like. "Hey what you looking at?" Naruto asked instently not taking a liking to the guy.

The boy smiled but even that was cold like no emotion was put into it, "hello I'm Sai, I was assigned to this mission last minute, to complete the three man team."

"What?! That's Hinatas job!" Naruto said getting angry.

"No she is simply something your supposed to gaurd, an extra you might say."

Naruto boiled over at that point and swung at him, "don't talk about Hinata like that jerk!" But Yammato stoped him,

"Look here as team leader your to do as I say and first off is no fighting, if we are caught off guard because of your little squabble the enemy would finish us am I clear?"

Naruto grunted and shook him off but did nothing else, "fine but I'm keeping an eye on you."

"Feel free, you might learn something." Sai replied.

Naruto is as about to punch him again but Sakura stopped him this time, "Naruto we are wasting time! Let's just go get Sasuke, this guy can wait!"

"Aggg fine!" He raced off ahead and Hinata feeling bad for him fallowed saying,

"Naruto-kun wait!"

Sakura looked at Sai, "I'm keeping my eye on you as well don't get any funny ideas." She said. Sai just smiled and Yammato thought,

_'What have I got myself into?"_

X-x

They stopped for the night and Naruto huddled by himself under a tree, _'Sasuke...why did you leave that day?' _Come to think of it why had Naruto not tried to stop him then? He knew there was a reason but, "aggg! Why does my head hurt when I try to remember? There was not anything else...was there?" He noticed a tear had escaped his eye, "huh? Where did this come from?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked around, "oh hey Sakura, what's up?"

Sakura looked concerned, "just now you were running your eyes. You ok?"

"Huh? Ya just tired is all." He grinned.

Sakura was not convinced, "you don't have to this Naruto, you don't owe Sasuke anything."

"No I'm doing this because I have to. I need to know what he is thinking, he and I always use to fight but I can feel that there was something else there. Something I could not reach when I was around him. Besides he is my friend."

"But your not even on the same team as him! Why would you go so far?"

"To be honest I don't know, it just feels like it's what I have to do." He said looking up at the stars, "besides if it were me; Id want someone to come for me too."

Sakura felt a strange connection at his words, "Naruto..." She sat done next to him. "Don't worry we will bring him back." She said lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"Naruto grinned, "then will you go on a date with me?"

This time she punched him on the head not so lightly, "you idiot!" But little did both of them realize a slight blush escaped her cheeks.

Just behind them hiding in the bushes Hinata was crying softly, _'please don't Naruto-kun! Please don't leave me again!' _

Sai was observing all three and his curiosity was tweeked, _'hmm this might be more interesting then I thought.' _

Yammato was looking around the area and shouted, "where did they go?!"

A-a

So I will try keeping to the main story while I write this story, but try not to be too mad if I miss some stuff. Also this about Naruto and Hinata so some characters won't play as big of part this time around I think you will understand. Anyway in my last chapter Hinata really was just concerned about Naruto's sleeping well it was not because she wanted to be to forward. I'm keeping them in character best I can not an easy task of you can imagine. But ya tell me what you thought leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What is This?**

Naruto had another nightmare that night, but it was different this time. He was sitting atop the hokage face and the girl from the previous dream was snuggling up to him to stay warm. Naruto still could not see her, but she wore a very pretty white flower hair piece which he could clearly make out. Suddenly the girl sat up, she said something Naruto could not make out but he could tell she was sad. She grabbed his hand and put her hair piece in it and ran off, Naruto tried to fallow her but then the other girl appeared, "Naruto-kun would you like to take me on a date?" She said. Again there was no voice he just heared it he tried pushing past her but she grabbed his arm, "Naruto-kun, take me on a date, I'll show you how much I like you!" She said. For some reason Naruto could not break free of her grasp so he called out to the girl running away,

"Wait!" He tried to say but found that he had no voice,

"Naruto-kun stay with me!" The girl said. Naruto tried to run with the girl holding on to him but it was no use soon she was on top of him.

"No... this is wrong...Hinata!" He tried to shout. It was then he woke up.

X-x

"Naruto jerked awake and yelled, "Hinata!" He felt himself shivering and in a cold sweat, but what surprised him was that he was crying. "What, what is this aching feeling?" He asked himself. He had been on the farthest side of the camp but Sakura had heared him and came running,

"Naruto are you ok?" She was greeted to the sight of a weeping Naruto and she had a feeling she knew what was going on.

"Sa-sakura why? What is this? I'm not in pain but there is an aching feeling in my chest, and my head hurts. Why?" He said through his tears.

_'Naruto is really trying hard to remember Hinata but if he does that...' _She shook her head, "you probably just had a bad dream, come on man up its not like you to cry." It was harsh but true, she had her own reasons for saying it.

"Huh? Oh Ya your right." He dried his eyes and grinned, "don't know what came over me, must have been some bad ramen! Thanks sakura!" He said it but his exspsseion said he did not feel any better.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata appeared having heard Narutos shout a little after sakura but was unable to get there first. "Naruto-kun I heard you shout and-

"Oh! Hinata, hehe don't worry bout it just a bad dream!" He said.

Hinata was not convinced she knew she had heard him shout her name, however with the circumstances as they were and her inability to get over her shyness she let it go. "Oh...ok Naruto-kun." Hiding a tear she began to head back to camp.

Naruto looked confused, "hey sakura I think Hinata might be sick or something."

"Huh? Why would Ya say that?" She asked.

"I don't know but when she left just now she seemed not herself."

_'Naruto you big idiot...' _"I'll talk to her ok Naruto?"

"Thanks sakura it would have been wired if I did it!" He said grinning. He walked back to the main camp but his own pace seemed less lively.

_'Aggg what am I going to about this?' _Sakura thought.

X-x

"Ok so here is the plan, I'm going to meet the spy disguised as Sasori based on the info the sand gave us. Then once I find out what he know we will fallow him to Orchimarus hide out understood?" Yammato was very straight forward and left no room for error, however with the team like this he was not sure how much that mattered. Hinata was depressed and Naruto seemed affected by it. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts and Sai, well least Sai seemed liked he would be reliable. But Yammato himself did not trust him. Dispite Narutos mission to be Hinata's bodyguard it still did not make sense that he was here because after all Naruto and Hinata were on the same team so they would be use to missions together. But untill he showed otherwise he would have to rely on him. Everyone nodded and he got himself in disguise and waited on the bridge. After a few minutes someone approached,

"Were you fallowed?" It was Kabuto, and he had a questionable look on his face. As Yammato discussed information with him Naruto was having conflicted thoughts,

_'Gosh dang it! I need to focus so I can bring Sasuke back but something is picking at the back of my mind!'_ He looked at Hinata she was focusing on the conversation with her Byakugan but she seemed to be forcing herself. He looked over at Sakura and she was playing with a branch as she watched. And Sai... Sai was just staring, it was really creepy. Then something happened,

"Awwww Kabuto, why not introduce me to your friends?" Orochimaru came out of nowhere and crushed the disguise Yammato was in. He retreated to safe distance and gave his four young students the sign. Naruto was the slowest to get there but when he did the first words he said were,

"Ok! Tell me where Sasuke is!"

"Oh? The nine-tails how interesting, unfortunately I'm not just going to tell you where my dear Sasuke is. That would not be fun now would it?" Orochimaru said.

Naruto did not like that, "you, you give Sasuke back right now!"

"I honestly don't know what your talking about. Sasuke came to me on his own accord, he wanted power so I gave it to him."

Yammato was not sure what to do in this situation, would the four of them be enough to capture them? He got his answer when Naruto lunged at Orochimaru, "Naruto wait!" He called.

To little to late, Naruto punched Orchimaru square in the face and he was sent flying back several feet. Naruto was glowing with red chakra and he had a demonic aura about him. He collected chakra then blasted a trench through the forest in Orchimarus direction,

"Yes! Show me that power Nine-tails!"

Hinata watched as they battled back and forth, Naruto was destroying everything in site and Orchimaru just seemed to be toying with him. Finally she could not take it anymore, she ran up to Naruto and tried to grab him, "Naruto-kun please stop!"

But he was beyond reason he knocked her aside and Yammato had to catch her. "Sakura! Take care of Hinata! I'm going to calm Naruto!" Sakura nodded. Yammato jumped in the air, "Wood Style! Wood Prison!" Naruto was instently trapped but it would not hold him long, quickly Yammato attached his chakra to Naruto and began to suppress his chakra.

Orochimaru smiled, "well kabuto Id say it's time to head back." And with that they vanished.

X-x

"Aggggg what happened?" Naruto woke up and his body ached all over. Yammato and Sakura said nothing.

"Hey where is Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Ummm Naruto... You see, the nine-tales took over and well- she let him look behind her. Hinata was lying on the ground her head was brushed and she was breathing heavily. "It's not fatel but-

"No Hinata! Oh god what did I do?!" He rushed over to her and held her up. "Hinata please... Please be all right." As he said it tears streamed down his face.

Sakura sighed, _'Naruto may not know it, but he really cares for Hinata. I wonder...'_ She pushed it out of her mind, "Naruto she will be all right she just needs-

But Hinata's eyes flickered open, and she saw Naruto holding her close to him, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled, "oh Hinata thank goodness your ok!" He hugged her and she blushed.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun really I'm-

"Hinata I'm so sorry I hurt you, please don't hate me. I could not bare it." He said still crying.

Hinata hugged him back, "I could never hate you Naruto-kun."

They let go and smiled but Yammato had bad news, "I'm glad everyone is safe but we have a problem." Everyone looked at him and he countinued, "Sai is gone..."

A-a

So far so good how did you like that little NH moment? Touching right? No Naruto still does not remember anything but we will get there, however his feelings are madly trying to escape but he is still subconsciously afraid that the nine-tails will try to take over of he remembers. However you can tell that's not stopping some of his emotions through. Anyway I'll try to get back to the main story which is about Naruto and Hinata here soon but without Sasuke it would not be much of a read I think. Tell me what you guys thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Sasuke **

"What do you mean Sai is gone?!" Naruto asked letting go of Hinata, which she whimpered a little at.

Yammato sighed, "it's my fault, I knew something was up the minute he joined the mission, so I had a wood clone keep an eye on him. Then during the battle he snuck away according to my clone they are at Orchimaru's hideout."

Naruto was pissed, "I knew that guy was trouble, captain Yammato what direction did they head off in?"

"They headed east about 20 kilometers we should be able to get there before nightfall."

Naruto nodded then taking another look at Hinata he grinned and helped her up, "sure your ok Hinata?"

"Ye-yes I'm fine Naruto-kun." She said.

Sakura sighed, "so what's the plan?"

"Simple infiltrate the hideout and capture Sasuke and Sai, with our current strength that's all we can do." Said Yammato.

"I'm going to kick that guys ass when I see him!" Naruto declared.

"Fine but make sure we can get information from him when your done." Yammato said.

They headed off and after about an hour they arrived at the hideout but found it had a powerful seal protecting it. However Yammato studied it for a while and managed to break it. "Ok we are going to split into two teams. The first will be Naruto and Hinata obviously since your still her bodyguard Naruto, and second will be me and Sakura. Only engage if you must but if it's Orchimaru retreat and regroup, understand?"

Naruto seemed a little disappointed he was not paired with Sakura to which Hinata sighed but everyone agreed and they entered the dark void.

X-x

Naruto and Hinata took the west wing of the hideout, Naruto ran through kicking down every door he could find. "Ummm Naruto-kun I think we should be a littlemore quiet or they might hear us." Hinata said.

Naruto stopped for a moment, "yep! That's the plan! I want them to find us so I can kick Sasuke's and Sai's ass!"

"But what if- she began

"Don't worry! Nothing will stop me! I won't ever lose!" He said triumphantly.

Hinata smiled and was disappointed that she had doubted Naruto, "ok Naruto-kun!" Just then they saw a light up ahead,

"Hey what's that?" Naruto rushed off leaving Hinata behind.

"Naruto-kun wait!" She fallowed but was blocked by someone.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to go any further." It was Sai and he meant what he said. He was in a battle stance prepared to prove it.

"Sai! What are doing?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing personal however the mission comes first, by order of Lord Donzo i am to kill Sasuke Uchia."

Hinata was shocked to say the least, "But Sasuke has not done anything to harm the village! Why would-

"Sasuke Uchia, is a rouge ninja who no one can control, if left unchecked he could pose a threat to the leaf." Sai said matter of factly.

"But Lady Tsunade said we were to bring him back." Hinata objected.

"The 5th knows nothing of this and by the time she does it won't matter now pleas turn around and leave if you wish to not be hurt." He lunged at her and Hinata quickly doged but managed to countue talking as she fought, "don't you realize what that will do to Naruto-kun? He has to bring Sasuke back or he will forever blame himself!"

"I'm sorry but that's none of my concern, I don't know what he feels for Sasuke, a traitor for that matter. Maybe because I can not feel anything." Everything he said he said with an empty face it was scary. Finally however Sai slipped up in his attack,

_'Now is my chance!' _Hinata thought, "8 Trigrams! 64 Palms!" For several moments it looked like she was like win but before she could finish the attack Sai countered,

"Ninja Art Super Beast Scroll!" Several animal like drawings came to life and threw Hinata against the wall. She was down and she knew it. "Now stay there, I will come for you after I've dealt with Sasuke." He started to walk away but stoped when he heared her struggle to her feet. Sai was amazed she could stand but what was more surprising was she wanted to still fight.

"No, I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun by killing Sasuke! He will bring him back!" She tried attacking but Sai easily caught her arm. Then looking at her he asked,

"Why do you countinue like this? What is it Naruto sees in Sasuke? Or...is it what you see in Naruto?"

Hinata tried to use her other arm but failed again, "it's because of his bond with Sasuke that he would to anything to save him. They both have felt the same pain, that's why Naruto feels he must help him. As for me...its because I love him..." She fell to the floor her energy drained. She woke up a few minutes later and found Sai attending her wounds. "Why are you-

"Sai looked the other way, "I'm curious to see what this bond is, I don't have any emotions so this sparks my interest you could say. So I'm willing to put my trust in Naruto...for now. Also..." He looked at her, "I'm interested to see what you mean by love."

Hinata felt tears in her eyes, "Sai...thank you." He helped her up and she found she was in surprisingly good form.

"I used a special tonic that will give you some added strength, think of it like the food pills your friend Choji uses but th effects only stimulate the muscles your chakra however is still depleted." Suddenly there was a fierce explosion and light started to flood into the corridor.

"Naruto-kun!" She started to run but found it difficult untill Sai helped her,

"Come on let's go see what dickless did now." Hinata was shocked by his help but noded and they headed towrds the light.

X-x

Naruto rubbed the dust from his eyes, the explosion had come out of nowhere as if lightning had struck the roof. "Agggg! Sasuke where are you?!" He yelled.

Then he heard it, "I'm right here Naruo."

The dust settled and Naruto looked up and there was Sasuke and he had a different aura then when Naruto had last saw him. "Sasuke..." He said. "What the hell do you think your doing?! Get down right now! Your coming back to the leaf with me!" Just then Sakura Yammato, Sai, and Hinata showed up. Hinata quickly explained the situation before Yammato tried subduing Sai.

"Fine but your too stay in my sight at all times till we get half understand?" Yammato said to Sai. Sai agreed.

"Ahhh look, you even brought Sakura. I wonder where Shino is? Guess he believes in a traitor as well. I don't blame him. Th only thing I seek is revenge now!" Said Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fists, "Sasuke...was everything we did, was it all for nothing?! What about Sakura?! Why did you leave her like that!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke scoffed, "hmph you don't understand Naruto, you never had anything to lose in the first place. I lost everything. That's what seperatee you and I, you were an orphaned loser and will always be. Me, I will kill Itchie and have vengence!"

"So you went to a creep like Orochimaru?! He does not care for you! All he wants is your body! Your ok with that?!"

"As long as he gives me power I don't care. I only have one goal. Why not go back to chasing your Hokage dreams?" Before Naruto knew it Sasuke had his sword at his throat.

_'What the?! So fast I could not even counter!'_ Naruto thought.

"Know this Naruto I will kill you without hesitation if you get in my way."

"Wood Style Wood Encloser!" Yammato had took the opertuinity to attack while Sasuke was not looking but it back fired, Sasuke evaded easily and stabbed him in the chest.

"Pathetic thinking you could catch me off gaurd." Sai attacked next but Sasuke threw him away like a piece of trash. Then to Sasukes complete surprise he was attacked by none other then Hinata,

"Gental fist Air Palm!" A blast of wind hit Sasuke and knocked him back a few feet but he remained standing.

"Oh? Now this is interesting, Hinata I did not expect you to go on the offensive." She was not the only one,

"Heavens kick of Pain!" Sakura yelled she nearly had him but at the last moment he dodged and the was a small crater where she had hit.

Sasuke laughed, "that's really all you have? You two will never be a match for me! And you Naruto..." He turned to face Naruto who had fell on his knees after almost having his head cut off from Sasuke. "I'm curious since Hinata is here that must mean..." Then he saw Hinata had a worried look on her face nearly in tears silently begging him not to say anything else. "Oh I see." Sasuke said. "Well then let me tell you something interesting Naruto, the one you should concern yourself with is not me. But if you persist I suggest you become stronger." Naruto looked up at him,

"What do you mean Sasuke?"

"Ok Sasuke I think you have had your fun." Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared. Kabuto gave Sai an evil grin and Orchimaru laughed. "I told you before a Nine-tails, Sasuke came to me on his own and you will never be a match for him!"

"Lord Orchimaru it's about time we leave, someone might have seen the explosion." Said Kabuto.

Orchimaru nodded, "come Sasuke more power awaits you!"

Sasuke took one last look at Naruto, "farewell Naruto, I don't doubt this is our last meeting, try to give me a challenge next time." With that the three of them vanished.

X-x

Naruto knelt there not knowing what to think and tears came to his eyes, _'dam you...' _"Dam you Sasuke!" He yelled. He beat the ground with his fists and Sakura crying as well said,

"Naruto, it's ok. I'm here too we won't let this stop us." But she could into her to cry which did not make things any better.

Finally when Hinata saw blood coming from Naruto's fists she stopped him before he could do it again, "Naruto-kun...I'm here as well, and I will help you bring Sasuke back I promise! Just please don't beat yourself up." She said through her own tears.

Naruto looked at her and said, "Hinata..."

She brought his head to her chest and said, "it's ok Naruto-kun." And they remained like that for who knew how long, but what they did not Know was Sakura was feeling more then just the pain of losing Sasuke again,

_'Hinata, I wish I could be like you...' _She thought. Then having no one to hug she just hugged herself as she wast Naruto cry into Hinatas chest.

A-a

Woah this one was a woozy but I think I got the right amount of NH moments in there. Also I had a very evil idea of what I'm going to do later in the story man I can't wait to write that part and see your guys reaction XD. But I must be patient that part is a long way off. Anyway tell me what you thought in the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Date**

Several days later, they were back in the Leaf. After making their report Tsunade assigned Sai to keep an eye on Danzo, which Sai agreed to. Yammato and Kakashie were to supervise Naruto in developing a new Jutsu and Sakura went back to helping keep track of the paper work. "So granny how long am I supposed to gaurd Hinata exactly? I mean it's not like I'm complaining but-

Tsunade cut him off seeing a distressed look on Hinata's face, "your to do it untill I say otherwise. In fact if I were you, I'd suggest making some changes to your apartment, like getting some new furnatur and Id even recocomend you actually go shopping instead of buying ramen. I could see this mission going on for quite sometime." Hinata's face turned bright red but she did not look unhappy as for Naruto,

"But-!"

"Or should I assign you some D rank missions? There is quite a lot some old lady needs some company I hear."

Naruto shivered, "uhhh never mind! Shopping you said? Ok Hinata lets go!" Before she knew it Naruto was gone dragging a happyily dazed Hinata behind him. Tsunade grinned,

"That's what I thought!" She said to herself.

Sakura who had been present was not feeling well at all, _'Hinata is so lucky, I wish Sasuke...'_

X-x

Hinata and Naruto went to the market though Naruto only did it in case granny had someone watching them. He really had no idea how to shop. Hinata smiled, "you wait here Naruto-kun I'll go get what we need ok?"

"Can't. I have to be within 20 meters of you remember? Id rather not have granny roast me alive. Plus I always see a mission through!" He said with confidence.

Hinata knew the store in question would not like Naruto running around in its cause of his...she decided not to even think about it, "Naruto-kun I'll be fine, just be here when I get back ok?" Naruto wanted to object but Hinata stopped him, "Naruto-kun I order you as your team leader to wait here ok?" She tried to not sound to forceful but she really did not want people in the store to be saying those horrible things if they saw him. Naruto sighed,

"Fine just don't be long, I hate crowds."

_'I don't doubt it.' _Hinata thought walking into the store. All crowds would do is look at him and say hurtful things it's no wonder he hates them. She started by grabbing some basic groceries as well as some things to clean up his apartment. Then she decided, _'I'm going to make Naruto something nice tonight.' _She got a few spices and other ingredients and when she payed she had them bill it to the Hyuga complex. It was no trouble since the Hyuga had more money then they could count anyway. When she got back however Naruto was gone. "Naruto-kun?"

"Oh hey Hinata!" Naruto said behind her. She nearly fainted from his sudden appearance.

"Naruto-kun! Where-

"Oh! Turns out I had to buy something anyway took a while to find it sorry if I kept Ya." She noticed he had a large bag under his arms but nothing out of the ordinary.

"But Naruto-kun! Did anyone, I mean..." She wanted to say was anyone hurtful to you but Naruto calmed her fears,

"Oh that? Neh I just went in payed and went out, nothing you need to worry about!" He said. Hinata saw he was lying cause his face twitched ever so slightly.

"Naruto-kun you don't have to lie to me, I won't judge you..." She said shyly.

Naruto eyes widened but he shook himself out of it, "hehe! What you talking about Hinata? I'm fine don't worry!"

Hinata tried hiding her tears, _'he still does not trust me...oh Naruto-kun what will it take?' _She thought. But she pushed her emotions aside and smiled, "ok Naruto-kun, should we head back?" Naruto nodded and they left.

X-x

Once they got back Hinata put the groceries away and started making dinner, she had to take away a bowl of ramen Naruto tried to sneak in however. "Naruto-kun as your team leader while I'm here you will eat more then just ramen!" She said it playfully but Naruto got the idea and just grumbled something about beef. Hinata giggled and pat his head, "don't worry I'll make you forget about ramen in no time!"

Naruto was a little surprised at her touch but somehow it felt good, _'Hinata is so nice, I hope I'm not being a burden on her. I can't imagine how she must feel having to live with a jinchuriki for this long.' _

**"Man kid your dense."**

Naruto sighed, "Aggg what is it now stupid fox? And what's the big idea you messing with my fight the other day? And why am I leaking out red chakra?"

**"I thought I told you I plan on getting out of here it just takes time. But since I have to wait I plan on enjoying watching you struggle."**

"Pervy Sage sealed you up nice and tight the last time you tried something I think I'm good."

**"The funny thing about that is I did not try anything, you let me." **

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

**"Hmph figure it out yourself."**

He was slient after that and Naruto heard Hinata calling him, "Naruto-kun! Dinner is ready!" Naruto was pondering what the fox had said but dismissed it and went to the kitchen. What he saw astounded him, laid out on his little table was steamed rice and vegetables marinated with fine souces. Then there was were two plates of cooked salmon sprinkled with exspensive herbs and spices, but best of all just for him was a little bowl of Hinata's very own cooked ramen.

"Hinata...did you do all this?"

Hinata blushed and noded, "I-I hope you like it Naruto-kun." Did he like it? No...he loved it. He ate every last morcel of food he was served and the ramen..._'my gosh it's better then Ichiraku's!' _What was surprising was he only needed one serving of everything to be full, something which had never happened before. "Oh my gosh Hinata that was amazing!" He said downing the last drop of ramen.

Hinata was figeting as he said it, "really Naruto-kun? I'm so glad!" She said.

For the first time Naruto looked at Hinata differently, _'she really is cute I should do something nice for her since she went to all this trouble.' _After cleaning up the header for bed but Hinata was surprised to find that Naruto did not get on the bed. Instead he pulled out what he had bought. It was a simple bed may with a single blanket. Hinata knew that she could not have everything but she wished she could spend just one more night in the same bed as Naruto. But shy as she was she just let him lay down as she to fell asleep.

X-x

Sakura decided that it was now or never, she had come to terms with the fact that she loved Sasuke and not Naruto so why did she feel jealous when she saw them together? Maybe it was because she lacked that warm feeling of someone being beside her to comfort and care for her the way Hinata did for Naruto. But she decided to see if Naruto wanted to hang out. _'I just need some company that's all.' _She thought.

Meanwhile Naruto decide to take Hinata out that night, nothing fancy just something to thank her for the night before. Hinata however was ecstatic, "you mean...like a date Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had not thought of it like that but he thought, _'why not? She is cute and Sakura always turns me down anyway might as well!' _"Sure, in fact Ya. Hinata will you go on a date with me?" Hinata swayed a little and fainted. "Oy! Hinata!" She woke up only a minute later and asked,

"Naruto-kun could you say that again please?"

Naruto was confused the girl had just fainted and all she wanted to know was what he had just said? He obliged anyway, "Hinata will you go on a date with me? But just as friend I don't want you to feel uncomfortable!" He said quickly.

Hinata sighed, she had hoped it would be more then friends but still a date was a date! She was secretly wanting to do something way out of character she was so happy but smiled and said, "Id like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief he was sure the "just as friends part" had saved the day but over the past few days Naruto slowly started to develop a crush on Hinata. He wondered why it felt different the. His crush with Sakura but found his head began to ache when he did so he let it go. "Sweet! I'll take you to somewhere I use to hang out when I was a kid!"

Hinata was sure he meant the Hokage mountain and wondered if that was a good idea, _'what if he starts to hurt again?' _She thought.

Naruto saw the worried look on her face, "Hinata don't worry it will be fine!"

Hinata smiled faintly, "if you say so Naruto-kun." Later that evening Naruto was waiting for Hinata to get done in the bathroom so the could leave but what came out of there was not Hinata, it was a goddess. Hinata was wearing a purple kemeino and her hair was combed so well you could see the silkyness. But what caught Naruto's attention was a little white flower hair piece neatly positioned on the left side of her hair.

"Hinata... That hair piece."

Hinata instently regretted putting it on, she wanted to look as nice as possible for just this one time in case it never happened again, but in doing so she forgot about Naruto's amnesia. "Oh! I can take it off if you want Naruto-kun!" She quickly reached for it but Naruto stopped her,

"No it's just... You look so pretty with it." Hinata blushed. Naruto was thinking he had seen this before but could not remember where. The more he looked at it..."Ahhh!" Naruto fell to the ground clutching his head and wailing in pain.

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata cried in worry she knelt next to him but it was getting worse, red chakra was leaking and he began to sprout a tail.

"Hinata aggg! Go get granny! Please!"

Hinata was torn, "but Naruto-kun I can't leave you like this!" She said.

"Hinata please! I...I don't want to hurt you! Agggg!" A second tail came forth and Hinata threw a blanket on him,

"I'll be right back Naruto-kun!" She said and rushed out the door, prying he would be all right.

X-x

Sakura was on her way to Naruto's apartment at that moment but since she took a different route she did not run into Hinata not knew what was going on. She found Naruto's door ajar and decided to let herself in, "Naruto? Hey where are you? Hinata?" What she found was Naruto unconcess on the floor red chakra still leaking but his tails had retracted. Sakura shook him awake, "hey Naruto! What happened are you ok? Where is Hinata?" She asked frantically. Naruto shook his head,

"Huh Sakura? Why you here?." Then he noticed that he had been laying on the floor and he remembered, "I was win Hinata and I tried remembering something but then..." He shuttered. "Anyway I think it's past now..." Then he jumped up, "oh crap! I have a date with Hinata! I got to find her before she gets granny!"

Sakura felt like someone had punched her in the gut, "Naruto do you say a date?"

Naruto looked at her and grinned, Ya! Wierd huh? Though I hope Hinata does not get the wrong idea." He laughed.

"So you don't want to go on a date with me anymore?" Sakura asked quietly.

Naruto scratched his head, "huh but I thought-!" Sakura pulled Naruto's head to her and kissed him forcing her toung into his mouth. Naruto was shocked and pushed her off,

"Sakura what the hell-"

He was stopped when she slowly took off her shirt leaving only her white lacy bra. "Naruto...I think I'd like to go on a date with you now..." She said.

"Sakura..." He let her kiss him again but something was not right about this and it seemed firmillier. She took her bra off and let him run his hands against her chest,

"Well Naruto? Do you want to date me?" She asked.

"I...I-!" Suddenly it all came rushing back every single memory from that day hit him like a rasangan. (Though he never felt a Rasangan before) "I don't!" He said and pushed her off him all the way.

Sakura was surprised but did not give in, "why you have a crush on me and-

"Sakura I remember so don't try it." Naruto said darkly.

Sakura was taken aback but only for a second before she let her anger out, "then what about that day! What about what we did?!" She yelled.

"Sakura I do care for you, I really do but it's not right for us to be like this. I don't know what I'm feeling right now but it's not something that is meant for you!"

Sakura knew what he meant when he said it was not a feeling meant for her, _'so you do love Hinata Naruto. I guess only your memory came back but not your feelings...'_

Just then they heared a gasp and Hinata was at the door. Her eyes glistened with tears seeing Sakura half naked and Naruto still being rather close to her. She did not say anything but buried her face in her hands and ran, crying all the way.

Naruto ran after her, "Hinata wait it's not what you think!"

Sakura stood their and laughed to hide her tears, _'finally after all this time I'm free from his crush, but was it worth it? Will I ever get that feeling with Sasuke?' _She put her clothes back on and when she got home she cried herself to sleep.

X-x

Naruto finally found Hinata stop the hokage faces her head buried in her knees crying, "Hinata..." Naruto began.

"It's ok Naruto-kun you do like Sakura after all I'll be fine. Please don't worry about me." She said.

Naruto sighed and walked up and put his arms around her, "Hinata...I-

Hinata shook her head, "please don't say it Naruto-kun I already know you want her to be your girlfriend please don't say it!" She begged.

Naruto could not help himself he turned her around and hugged her bringing her close to him, "Hinata that's not true, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Hinata gasped and looked up, "but what about back then?"

"Hinata I remember everything. Do you honestly think I would lose you twice?"

Hinata started to dare to hope, "Naruto-kun does that mean-?"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm sorry Hinata not everything has come back to me yet, I still can't remember something, but for now I just want to make you happy. So let's start off as just a regular boyfriend and girlfriend ok?"

Hinata was still crying but now it was tears of joy, Naruto may not remember his feelings but at least he remembered her, she moved into his lap and kissed him, Naruto was shocked at first but returned her gesture. _'Thank you Naruto-kun I love you!' _She thought.

A-a

Ah yes return of the fox! Have not seen him in a while eh? So Ya Naruto has his memories back but his ability to love is still locked away in case you were wondering. What he is feeling right now is that Hinata is now his crush and basically he wants to protect her because he knows she is important but does not know why. Ya it took seeing the Hair piece and Sakura basically trying to rape him again but it keeps the story dramatic. Oh fyi that was not the evil idea I have it's going to be much worse XD. Hope you enjoyed there is still more to come!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Two sides:**

Sasuke stood over the body of Orochimaru and grinned evilly, "You should have known this would be the outcome you snake." he said kicking the body aside. '_Now for Itchie...' _he thought walking out of the room. He found Kabuto at the door and his face said it all,

"Which one are you?' he asked.

"Which do you think?" Sasuke left him with that and Kabuto dropped the medicine he had.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke soon left the hideout behind lost in thought, '_Sakura, Naruto, and even Hinata. Im sorry i had to be like that, i can't let myself get close to anyone, not yet….' _he really had felt glad they had come for him, because no one had that day. But he realized that was his fault. Despite what he had told Hinata about not pushing Sakura to go so far, he knew he had even if it was not his intention. Thus in doing so he had messed up the chance Hinata would have had with Naruto and his chance with Sakura. But he supposed it was for the best, Naruto was dense but he would realize things soon enough and as he had told himself he could not allow himself to be close to Sakura. '_Once ive dealt with this last thing, ill explain, maybe then i can let people in.' _ he thought. And so he made his way to the last place Itchie had been seen.

X-X

"I still dont like it." Tsunade said.

"Oh come on ill be fine, its just a contact im supposed to meet who may have information on the Akatsuki. A quick trip to the Hidden Rain and ill be back before you know it!" Jirya said.

Tsunade sighed, "That area is still unstable, remember what happened last time we were there?"

Jirya was solemon for a moment, "I know…" but he quickly regained his demeanor, "Anyway trust me, nothing will go wrong, besides this is for Naruto." he said.

Tsunade knew this was going nowhere, "Do what you want but get out of there if you have a chance dont try to be a hero."

Jirya laughed, "Oh come on Tsunade you should know me better than that!"

"What are you going to tell Naruto? im sure you know he got his memory back a few nights ago." As if to answer her question Naruto and Hinata walked in at that very moment,

"Huh? Tell me what granny?"

"Ahhh Naruto! I see you are taking my advice with the ladies!" Jirya laughed noticing Hinata's and Naruto's hands locked together.

Hinata blushed and as for Naruto, "Knock it off Pervy Sage! Hinata gets embarrassed you know?!"

Jirya laughed again, "Really? then whats that redness i see on your face?"

This time Tsunade intervene, her fist came down hard on the Toad Sages head, "Dont you have something more important to talk about you old perv?!" she yelled.

Jirya got the message, "Anyway Naruto im going to be gone for a few days, its nothing big just a contact im supposed to meet. Im sure your ok with that?"

Naruto frowned a little, "Eh? what for? why cant I come?"

"It will be really boring plus you're still training with Kakashi and Yammato, unless you want to read my latest book while we go?"

Naruto panicked, "Hey stupid perv! dont talk about that stuff in front of Hinata! she will think im weird!" Hinata giggled at how bashful Naruto could be at times, something she had never seen till they started dating. she hugged Naruto's arm and smiled,

"Id never think your weird Naruto-kun."

Jirya made a smile that was genuine "Tsunade, Miss Hyuga, could i have a word with Naruto alone before i leave?" Hinata was hesitant to leave Naruto's side having become accustomed to being close to hims but Tsunade helped her out of the office and closed the door.

Naruto was confused, "Whats this about Pervy Sage?"

Jirya got a serious look on his face, "Naruto, what does Hinata mean to you?"

"Huh? whats that-

"Just answer the question Naruto."

Naruto was surprised by how much this meant to his sensei but he complied, "I-I dont know. Its like what i felt for Sakura but something is different about it. Also I think im still forgetting something. Its not a memory but a feeling i once had i can no longer feel. Even then I dont think i knew what it was I felt which is probably why that stupid foxed was able to make me forget in the first place." Naruto perked up though, "But that does not matter! I want to make Hinata happy and bring Sasuke back for Sakura! Thats all that matters!"

Jirya sighed, "_I thought so...' _He put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and said, "Naruto no matter what happens make sure you protect that girl."

"Eh? thats obvious Pervy Sage! what do you mean?"

"I hope you never have to find out." Naruto did not know how to react to that so Jirya lept through the window shouting, "Tell Tsunade I saw a potential research project and couldn't say bye!" he laughed and disappeared, leaving Naruto with some new questions.

X-x

Several hours later Naruto and Hinata were at the training ground, Hinata was practicing with some dummies and Kakashi and Yammato were helping Naruto with his new jutsu which he still had not got yet. "Naruto you're thinking about it to much, you need to let your chakra flow more naturally or you wont even be able to get it halfway correct." Kakashi said. Naruto knew he was right, his chakra was out of it and he did not know how to stabilize it.

"I can't Kakashie-sensei! I don't know why but something is disrupting my chakra flow."

Kakashie sighed, "Yammato any ideas?"

Yammato thought for a moment, "hmmmm Id suggest concentrating on something the calms you. That might help. Something that makes you happy, whatever is disrupting your chakra is most likely stress."

Naruto noded and thought, _'hmmmm I know!' _He tried making the jutsu once more but again it blew up in his face. "Dam it! What went wrong?" He yelled.

Kakashi have him a questioning face, "well that depends, what did you think about?"

"Ramen."

Kakashi facepalmed himself self and Yammato said, "seriously?"

Kakashi however said, "Naruto ramen is not going to help your chakra flow, it's mearly a source of energy. You need to find something that makes you happy, something that can't be replaced."

Naruto understood but what did he have? He never really had any close friends or family so he at first thought about Sakura and Sasuke. The. He looked over at Hinata who had stopped her training and was watching with a worried look on her face, _'what the hell am I thinking? It may have been short and I may have forgotten but Hinata was there!' _He tried again and this time the jutsu formed perfectly, "all right! I got it!"

Hinata ran over and embraced him, "good job Naruto-kun I knew you could do it!"

Kakashi smiled, _'I don't think I need to ask what he was thinking about that time.' _

Yammato breathed easy, "ok now that you have it down I don't think me and Kakashi need to help you just keep practicing that daily ok Naruto?"

"You got it captain Yammato!" Then taking Hinata by the hand he said, "now let's go have some fun Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and said, "o-ok Naruto-kun." excited to know what he intended.

They left Kakashi and Yammato before they could get a word in edge wise.

Yammato laughed, "so Kakashi what do you think about that?"

Kakashi simply pulled out his book, "oh i don't need a Sharingan to see that it was going to happen."

Yammato gasped, "what you knew all along?!" Kakashie grinned through his mask.

X-x

Naruto and Hinata went got some take out then went back to the apartment and sat at the table enjoying their food and each other. When suddenly Naruto stopped, "Hinata when this mission ends I..." he grabbed her hand, "Please don't leave Hinata! I can't go back to being alone again!" He begged.

Hinata was touched by his decleration and got up and hugged him, "Naruto-kun, even if this mission ends, I never intended to leave you from the start." Naruto looked at her with tears in his eyes,

"Really? Even knowing what I am? What people- she silenced him with a kiss,

"The only thing I e ever cared about was if you would accept me Naruto-kun, please believe that."

"Hinata..." He said his tears still flowing he embraced her, "thank you Hinata!" As they headed for bed Naruto was lying down on his bed mat but Hinata stopped him,

"Naruto-kun I said I'd never leave you, please don't leave me, now my last order as your team leader is for you to get rid of that." She said pointing at the bed mat.

"Hinata but-

She held his hands and looked him longingly, "please Naruto-kun, I want this." To show she was serious she took off her shirt and bra. Dear Kami she was gorgeous! Her breasts were the perfect size and shape. She pulled Naruto closer and let him feel them.

"Hinata are you sure?" He asked. As if to answer him he pulled his pants and boxers off and made his piece feel good.

"I am Naruto-kun I've never been so sure in my life." She used her her toung to try and make him feel even better, Naruto had a slight memory if when Sakura had tried but that was nothing compared to this. She brought him all the way into her mouth and he stopped resetting afterwards. Soon they were both naked and Hinata said, "please Naruto-kun, just one time can I be the one you want?"

Naruto complied and entered her kissing her as he did, their flings fighting each other, he pulled away from the kiss and said, "I will always want you Hinata."

X-x

Sasuke stood at the entrance to the Uchia hideout, he knew Itchie waited inside. _'Time to end this.'_

A-a

Yes folks the NaruHina lemon finally happened! Sorry no love confession yet we will get there trust me XD anyway I should let you know a big part of the fallowing chapter involve Sasuke and Sakura. This is very important to what I have planned for Naruto and Hinaya so bare with me! Now obviously I'll have some good NH moments in these chapters to wet your appatie but if you want an epic NH ending got to deal with Sasuke and Sakura cause they are important. (If you can't tell I actually don't like Sakura but for any Naruto story she and Sasuke are a must sorry :( ) anyway sorry if the lemon was to graphic I don't get payed to write hentai, heck I don't get payed at all. It's kinda hard to judge what's to much sorry guys but hope you enjoyed!


	11. Authors note

I'm making this note I. Regards to some reviews and to answer some questions: in the part 1 chapters in this story which I must remind people is not canon, yes Naruto had feelings for Hinata to the point he had to lck them away along won his memories so the fox would not use his emtio s to his advantage. As for if its to early for them to have sex I don't think so happens in anime all the time and at this point Hinata is much for confident about her feelings for Naruto espically when he dumped Sakura for her. Final note sorry the lemon was not long if you guys want me to make a better lemon scene like one with more passion I can do it in one of the up coming chapters. Anyway this is just to answer some questions and reviews nothing else. Thanks for reading so delegently guys! :) let me know if there is anything else


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Loss**

Sasuke entered the hide out and looked around. The place was deserted and empty of even material things. It was just a large empty room and at the end of it sat, "Itachi..."

Itachi Uchia barely gave Sasuke a second glance, "so you have come foolish little brother. Has your hate manifested into power?"

Sasuke felt his blood began to boil, "my hatred is my power!"

Itachi laughed, "then let's see it with your action! And so they clashed. Sasuke countered Itachi's first attack with his sword but found it was just a clone, the real Itachi had been behind him, "When-?" Itchie grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall.

"the entire time, funny you posses the Sharingan but failed to notice that the real me had been watching you since you entered."

Sasuke was not going to lose her he got up and waved his hands, Itachi did the same

"Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" The attacks collided and their was a deafening explosion. Sasuke could see Itachi had been caught in the blast as his cloak was torn. He mounted an offensive, "Chidori!" The attack grazed Itachi but he managed to avoid anything serious and kicked Sasuke back.

"So it appears you have grown stronger, but will it be enough?" he closed his eyes then opened them suddenly, "Amaterasu!" Sasuke was surprised to see black flames come out of nowhere then proceed to chase him down. "The flames fallow my eyes you can not escape." He was right the flames consumed Sasuke burning every inch of his body.

"Aggggggg!" he yelled. the pain finally stopped , but he knew he would have to end this quickly. "Be gone with the thunderclap! Kairen!" A blast of lightning came down on the roof and the room exploded. When the dust settled there was no sign of Itachi. '_Did I do it?' _he thought. Unfortunately he did not. There was another explosion and something big and covered in armor approached Sasuke. It looked as if it were on fire.

"This is The Sharingans true power, the Susanoo! I must congratulate you for making me use this, but i'll be taking your eyes now dear little brother!" He walked towards him his hand outstretched

'_No this cant be it! was my hatred not strong enough?'_ But right as Itachi got to him he simply tapped his forehead and said, .

"You win." he collapsed and moved no more. Sasuke fell to his knees, '_I did it? it over?' _

but out of nowhere a man with orange hair and strange eyes appeared, "i suppose you think you won?"

"Who are you?" the man stared at him with his strange purple eyes, "I am God."

x-x

Sasuke woke up in a dark room his injuries had been attended to and a young women was standing by the door. "Who are you? where am i?" Sasuke asked.

The women spoke, "Sasuke Uchia, its time you learned why Itachi did what he did. I am Konan." Then the door opened and the man Sasuke had saw walked in his eyes still strange and cold.

"I see you have recovered."

"You better hope I dont get any more recovered or ill kill you for going after Naruto." Sasuke said darkly.

"the man let out a cold laugh, "In your condition i doubt very much you can do anything, and you must be thinking you are pretty strong having fought Itachi. However dont get any ideas he let you win."

Sasuke was stunned and angry he tried to get up but his injuries were still fresh, "What are you talking about?!"

"Have you not asked yourself why Itachi would kill his entire clan even your parents but leave you alive?" Sasuke did not answer, the thought had never occurred to him. "Its simple he was forced to by the hidden leaf village elders."

Sasuke did not speak he did not know how to react, "Why?" he finally asked. the man explained that the Uchia were planning to take over the leaf and thus a civil war would ensue thus leaving the village to foreign invasion. So to prevent this the village ordered Itachi to kill the entire clan.

"But he left you alive because he loved you and could not kill you, and he made you hate him so you would not hate anyone else. That was Itachi's secret." the man said.

Sasuke got lost in his sorrow, "_First my clan now ive gone and killed Itachi, why?' Why is this happening?' _Then his sadness turned to rage, 'Itachi i will avenge you."

The man's expression remained unchanged, "What do you intend to do?"

Sasuke opened his eye a new Sharigan awakened, "I will destroy the leaf!"

x-x

Tsunaded was speechless, "No...that cant be true…" she said. On her desk was an old toad from Mount Myoboku, home of the great Toad Sage.

"Im afraid its true, Jirya boy has fallen in battle, and to make it worse Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki according to the man that killed him. " said the old frog.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, "Dam that fool!" she said. Just then Naruto and Hinata walked in,

"Hey granny whats up?"

Tsunade did not say anything her tears would not allow it so the old frog answered for her, "Naruto-boy, you should probably sit down for this."

"Eh?" who is the talking frog?"

"Ummm Naruto-kun i think we should listen to what he has to say before we ask anything." Hinata said.

Naruto frowned , "Fine, what ya want old geezer frog?"

The old toad sighed, "I dont know how to say this so ill just come out with it, Jirya boy has been killed." Naruto's eye doubled in size and Hinata gasped,

'Wha-what did you say?" Naruto asked.

"Please dont make me say it again, Jirya is dead Naruto."

A million thoughts raced into Naruto's mind, "No…. you lying!"

"I wish i were but Pain of the Akatsuki struck him down, im sorry…." he proceeded to explain that Jirya had been tracking a source of their hideout but it had been a trap for him. Pain hd known to get to Naruto Jirya would have to be eliminated and so thats what he had done. "Im sorry to add salt to the wound but you should also know, your friend Sasuke has joined him and plans to destroy the leaf." He then explained why Itachi had killed of his clan and Sasuke's new found hatred for casuing his brother so much sorrow.

Naruto hung his head his hand let go of Hinata's, "Naruto-kun?" she asked. but he ran out the dorr his tears flying behind him. "Naruto-Kun!" Hinata said running after him.

No one stopped them, Tsunade thanked the old master and he left, then bringing her fist down hard she broke her desk, "Dam you Jirya!'

x-x

Naruto finally managed to lose Hinata and walked aimlessly around the village. All the while hearing the whispers that he knew were about him. '_Dam it! why cant they leave me alone!' _he thought finally night fell and the crows vanished. he sat on a park bench with a melting popsicle stick. The tears seemed like they would never end, "Jirya, Sasuke, does this world only know how to make me suffer?" he asked.

Meanwhile Hinata was desperately searching for him, she could not let him be alone like this, he might do something he would regret. '_Oh Naruto-kun where are you?' _she thought. Finally she saw him on the park bench tears dropping to the ground. "Naruto-kun?" she asked approaching him. but he out his hand out,

"Hinata I want you to get away from me and stay as far away as possible."

Hinata was hurt by his words since just the other night he had been saying for her not to leave him, "Naruto-kun I-

'No Hinata, I cant be with you, you wont be happy with me. im nothing but a monster to people, and everyone near me has gotten hurt. Sasuke hurt Sakura because of me, Sasuke wants revenge on the Leaf, and I lost my teacher because of the nine-tails. Please just go." Naruto said.

Hinata would not allow it though she put her arms around him and held him as tight as she could, 'i cant do that Naruto-kun, I wont!"

Naruto was shocked and cried in her embrace, "Why Hinata?! he cried. "Why would you want to be with me?! Why do you care so much?!"

"She began to cry as well, "Naruto-kun ever since I first saw you, you gave me strength. I almost took the wrong path So many times but you smile saved me! Thats why im not afraid to be with you! Because…" she held her breath for a moment then said it, "I love you Naruto…"

Suddenly some more thoughts rushed into Naruto's head and the feelings he had locked awya became clear, '_Love? _he thought. He had heard it before from Sakura when she said she loved Sasuke but he did not understand. '_Is this what she meant? Is this what its like to be loved? and do i...feel the same?'_ No he knew he felt the same and he put his arms around Hinata and said through his tears, "Thank you Hinant! I finally realize, I love you too!"

Hinata gasped but smiled and her tears flowed harder, "Naruto-Kun no matter what happens I will always be there for you!" Then they kissed, but this time it was the kiss of true love and not some crush.

x-x

When they got back to the apartment they tried to remain kissing while they took each others clothes off, when they finally did Naruto gazed upon Hinata's naked form. "Hinata your so beautiful."

"Hinata blushed and put his hands on her breasts, "Im yours and Your alone Naruto-kun." She moaned as he played with her cleavage this was much better then the other night because now they truly knew they loved each other. Then when it was Naruto's turn he did not bother teasing him but brought him into her mouth completely using her tongue like a pro. "She stopped and asked, "does it feel good Naruto-kun?" Naruto moaned in reply so she continued till he released in her mouth and on her chest. Then Naruto did the same for her and she felt like she was on cloud nine. "Naruto-kun this time you dont have to hold back." Naruto did not need to be told twice. He positioned himself near her entrance and began. They both felt so spectacular that they held themselves back as long as they could. Finally the let themselves go and Hinata fell onto Naruto's chest. "Was that good Naruto-kun?" she asked hoping she was at least better than Sakura.

Naruto smiled and kissed her for a long passionate moment their tongues dancing between each other. '"I would not have it any other way Hinata." he said when they parted.

Hinata smiled and put her forehead to his. "Im glad i can make you happy Naruto-kun."

He hugged her and pulled the covers over them, and said, "You do more than that, you saved me Hinata, I want to be with you the rest of my life."

Hinata curled up to him, and said, '"Ok Naruto-kun…

a-a

well not much to say in this chapter it pretty much explains itself i think. dont worry more goodies still to come hope you like the extra lemon i put in since you were cheated last chapter. hope it did not ruin the confession part! :( tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: New Power**

Sasuke finally recovered several days later, although the Pain person who claimed to be a god had told him the truth about Itachi, he had no intention of hurting Naruto unless he got in his way. Naruto was a victim of the village as well, he had no intention of taking revenge on someone who felt his suffering. He knew Naruto would most likely protect the village and if that was the case, then there was no helping it. As for Sakura, she would not be a problem. He could forceably take her to safety before he did anything even if she hated him he still cared for her, but this is something he had to do.

"Oh is it now?" a voice said in his head. Sasuke put his hands on his sword and asked,

"Who are you? and what do you mean?"

The voice replied, "to you nobody of importance but perhaps maybe this would be better face to face." Suddenly an old man appeared in front of him sitting crossed legged in mid air.

Sasuke tried to attack, "You fool.' he said, as he swung his sword. But just before it reached his neck some sort of barrier knocked it back and blew Sasuke away. "Agggg, what the hell?" he said getting up slowly.

the old man sighed, "Im not here to fight you, I simply want to talk."

Sasuke grunted, "About what?"

"About the path you're taking."

Sasuke could not help but laugh cruelly, "Hahaha! what would know old man? This is non of your concern."

"Oh but it is, because i have seen it before but i fear that this time it will play out differently causing a rift in this world."

Sasuke was curious now, "Ok ill bite but first tell me who you are."

The man drifted to the ground and relaxed for a minute, "People know be by at least two names, I am Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, or better known as the Sage of Six Paths is what they say."

Sasuke had indeed heard of him but only in old folklore and Uchiha legends of the ancient days. "Ha! ya right, that would make-

"Yes quite old id rather not speak of my age thank you."

"You know i dont believe you."

"You dont have to but i have gave you a name now its my turn."

Sasuke shrugged, "fine lets hear it then."

"Your friend Naruto may need you."

Sasuke had expected literally anything except what the man had just said, dont destroy the village, vengence will lead into darkness, anything but this. "What? Naruto does not need me for anything, whats this game you're playing at?"

"Its no game, its something i just foresee, another thing why do you want to destroy the Leaf?"

Sasuke laughed again, "You're a strange old man ill give you that, im sure since you read my mind already that its to avenge my brother."

"At the cost of the village he worked so hard to protect?"

Sasuke felt a blow hit him, he never thought of it like that, "Listen old man nothing is going to stop me."

the Sage sighed, "you may find that fate is a tricky thing to handle but ill leave you now. Its up you." he vanished and Sasuke was left with one thought,

'_Naruto...'_

x-x

Naruto woke up differently that morning, he had no nightmares, he was not griveing Jirya's death, but best of all he had found someone who loved him and whom he loved. He te saw that Hinata had fallen asleep with her arms around his waist breathing softly. He returned the gesture and put one arm around and under her head, she moved ever so slightly enjoying his touch. "Hmmmm morning Naruto-kun." She said. However she kept her eyes closed and just shifted a little bit more.

"Morning Hinata." He said grinning and kissing her long silky hair. They remained like that for several minutes wishing they could stay like that forever till Hinata said something,

"Naruto-kun, what are we going to do about my father and Neji-sama?" She was still holding him as she said it.

"Eh? What brought that up?"

"Well you know Lady Tsunade can't keep us on this body gaurd mission forever espically since your memory is back."

Naruto had not thought about that, but he did know one thing, "Hinata if you wish it I won't let anyone take you anywhere you don't want to be."

"But my father is the head of the clan and-

He stopped her by staring into her lavender eyes, "Anyone Hinata..."

Hinata felt tears of joy on her face and she hugged Naruto even tighter, "Then...I don't want to go back to the complex! I want to stay here with you!" She said.

Naruto smiled and he realized just how much he loved his Hinata, "just leave it to me!"

X-x

Tsunade was not as lucky as our young hero, she had spent the night drinking and gambling away her sorrow and she was a wreck. Shizune and Sakura had to work double shifts to make sure all the mission reports and village matters were filed neatly. "Ha!" She laughed. "You know what's funny?" Sakura and and Shizune shook their heads just going with the flow since there was not much else to do. "I just learned that Orochimaru is dead too! Killed by Sasuke if you can believe it Sakura! That's quite a man you got yor eye on." She said laughing. Actually Sakura already knew that and she was impressed that Sasuke was so strong but Tsunade in her drunk state was mixing up her information.

_'Now what Sasuke-kun?' _She also knew that Sasuke was now targeting the leaf but nothing had happened yet. Maybe because it was to soon.

Tsunade laughed again, "ha ha! I guess this makes me the last surviving Sannin! Funny how we our me genders but die so easy!"

"Ummm Lady Tsunade, I think you should go home for the day." Said Sakura. Just then Naruto and Hinata walked in and this time Hinata was hanging on Naruto's arm being all to close from Sakura's point of view. She literally had his arm in her breasts but she did not seem to notice.

"Hey granny! We need to talk!" Naruto said.

"Ahhh Naruto, Hinata, heck* I see you two are quite close now! So how far have you two heck* gone? Heck*" Tsunaded said with a bunch of hiccups. Hinata blushed and hid behind Naruto as if people looking at her would give away the answer.

"Ahhh granny your drunk again?!" Naruto complained. Shizune slapped Naruto much to Hinata and his surprise,

"Naruto are you forgetting what you heared yesterday?"

It came back and hit Naruto in the gut, indeed he had been so happy because of Hinata he had forgot, "Pervy Sage..." He said slowly. Hinata out her arms around him which was the only thing that held back his tears.

"Naruto-kun maybe we should come back later." She said.

Shizune shook her head, "no I know what this is about, and really there is nothing Tsunade can do. If you want to countinue living together you will have to bring it up with Hinata's father, Naruto."

Sakura dropped the papers she had, _'did she just say __**live **__together?' _Unfortunitly her little spasm did not go un noticed.

"Huh? Oh Sakura I did not even see you there!" Naruto said surprised.

_'He did not know I was hear?'_ That was just to much. Naruto had always noticed her before, now Sakura realized she had lost him completely. She did not love him like Sasuke but he helped her with her solitude without Sasuke. Truth be told she had liked him fawning over her. Girls had the natural feeling for boys to tell them they were pretty or ask them out even if they don't like the boy. Now she did not even grab Naruto's attention without actully doing something. She put her hand to her mouth as a few tears glistened. "I'm sorry I need to go!" She said and ran out the door.

"Oy Sakura!" Naruto called after her but did not fallow. "Hmmm wonder what's up with her?" He said. Hinata knew it was wrong but she felt just tiny bit happy he had not gone after her. She hid her smile by putting her face in Naruto's back. "Anyway I guess I have to go force that guy to let Hinata stay with me then." Naruto said grinning. "Good Ineee to let my anger out for pervy Sage anyway!"

"I would not reccomed that, Hasahie Hyuga is not a pleasent man. He is also very skilled please try to reason with him Naruto. I'll send you with a scroll with Tsunade-sama's seal that will allow you to enter the complex." She handed Hinata the scroll and finished with a last thought, "when you are finished that old frog from yesterday would like to meet with you Naruto." Naruto nodded,

"What about granny?" He asked.

Shizune sighed, "she will be back to normal before long this is just her way of dealing with loss don't worry. If she was sober she would have busted a few buildings."

Naruto could understand he had felt the same way, " ok we will be back!" So they headed off. Meanwhile Sakura went home and cried on her bed,

_'Why Naruto? Why couldn't we have stayed the same till Sasuke came back?'_

X-x

Naruto and Hinata came within feet of the gate to the complex when Hinata stopped, "Naruto-kun maybe we shoulint."

"Huh? This is what you want right Hinata?"

Hinata noded, "I do but-

Just then Neji approached and seeing Hinata being so close Naruto instently made him protective, "what have you done to Lady Hinata?!" He went for the attack but stopped when Hinata shouted,

"Neji-sama! It's ok! I'm doing this on my own!" Neji looked at her then at Naruto,

"Lady Hinata I must ask...has he defiled you?" Hinata plushed and tapped her fingers in answer while Naruto wondered what defiled meant. "I see..." Said Neji. "Then please forgive me Lady Hinata but I must at least to this!" With that he slugged Naruto with a round ounch to the cheek. "That's for deflowering Hinata-sama You pervert!" Hinata let out a little "eep!" And rushed to make sure Naruto was all right.

"Hey what the hell Neji?! I loved her!"

Neji frowned, "I know. that's why."

"Naruto-kun please let it go I'll explain it to you later." Heinaya asked ever so sweetly. Naruto grumbled but did not do anything else and Hinata kissed him where Neji punched him, much to Neji's disgust.

_'Hmph Kiba won't be near as forgiving as I was.' _Neji thought. "I suppose your here to take Lady Hinata permenently Naruto?"

Naruto smirked, "Ya that's right! You gonna try to stop me?"

Then Neji did something way out of character he went up to Naruto and Naruto prepared himself for anything except what happened. Neji full on embraced and Naruto could see tears in his eyes, "thank you Naruto! Please take her as far from here as possible and never let her come back!"

Naruto did not know how to react so when Neji let him go he smiled and said, "you bet!" Then Neji turned to Hinata and smiled,

"Lady Hinata, please don't allow this fool to make you like him. It would be a shame to see you use your talents with his mind set." Hinata nearly cried but hugged Neji and said to him,

"He may be a fool but he is my fool, and I love him for it."

Neji sighed, "yes I suppose that is true." He left to go fullfill the days duties.

X-x

They finmy were at the gate, the gaurd of course tried to stop them but when Hinata showed him the scroll he forced tort them pass. Once they entered the complex it began. First it was just whispers then it turned into shouts of rage from both the side branch and main branch, "what the hell is the jinchuriki doing here?! Why is he with Lady Hinata?! Get out of here!" The voices chanted. Naruto felt Hina anger boil but Hinata held his arm,

"Focus on me Naruto-kun. I love you. That's all that matters."

Naruto calmed down almost instently and they countued walking till they came to the training ground. Hasahie Hyuga had heared the commotion and was waiting for them, "I thank you for returning my daughter. Now leave before I make you." He said calmly but his voice was cold and trembling with rage at the thought of Naruto being in the complex.

"Heck no, I'm taking Hinata and there is nothing you can do about it!" Naruto declared.

"Nonesense Hinata will marry whom I choose to benifit the clan, now come Hinata!" He grabbed Hinata hand and signled his gaurds to take care of Naruto.

Hinata did not comply, she broke free of his grip and said, "No! I love Naruto-kun and I want to be with him please understand father!"

Hasahie was enraged that his own daughter dare oppose him and slapped her across the face knocking her down and making her cry out in pain, "you will do as I say! Or I will mark you with the caged bird seal!" He commanded. Hasahie Hyuga only had one regret in his life he said on his death bed, and that was hitting Hinata and threating her in from of Naruto.

Naruto threw the gaurds aside and charged and slammed his fist into the clan heads face, "if you ever touch, or theaten Hinata again, I'll kill you!" He shouted. Then he waved his hands together and shouted. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Several clones appeared and surrounded Hinata blocking anyone who would come near her back to back while one knelt beside her to make sure she was ok.

Meanwhile Haashie had been blasted back into the house and destroyed a wall when he came in contact with it. No one had ever gotten the best of him like that. No in fact no one had ever punched him at all. "I think it's time that someone out a leash on you boy, I guess since Tsunade does not have any backbone I'll have to do it!" Hinata tried to stand but the clone stopped her,

Let me handle this Hinata." The clone said.

"But!-"

"Hinata some people just need some sense beat into them before they will listen." She did not object anymore but stayed on her knees prayed for both her father and Naruto.

"Gentle Fist! Air Palm!" A blast of wind hit Naruto full on but it was much stronger then the one he heared about from Neji. This one felt like knives ripping at his clothes and skin. He withstood it and countered,

"Your gonna have to do better then that asshole!" Naruto shouted swinging at him, but he missed and Hasahie took his chance.

"8 Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Naruto was caught in a fury of blows that blasted him against the wall that surrounded the complex. By now everyone had gathered to watch the fight and Hasahie told them to stay back for he was to teach this low jinchuriki what a real Hyuga was capable of. Naruto got up slowly his head bleeding.

"Father please stop! Don't hurt him anymore!"

"Hinata knock it off." Naruto said. Hinata was shocked Naruto would say that be he explained why, "if I can't take you from here then I don't deserve you. I promise you once I win im taking you away and you won't ever be sad and no one will touch or hurt you ever again!"

Hasahie laughed, "go ahead and try boy, but Hinata will be going to someone who will further the clan and that's final!"

Naruto summoned one final clone, "I would not bet on that."

Hinata gasped, "Naruto not that jutsu!" Wind gathered around Naruto's hand like a storm and his Rasangan transformed into a shuriken, then the clone threw Naruto at Hasahie,

"Wind Style! Rasangshuriken!" Hasahie managed to escape being hit but what Naruto did hit exploded. Millions of tiny wind like knives destroyed the building behind the. Ripping it apart peice by peice. Hasahie then attacked, "it's over! 8 Trigrams 120 Plams!" Hashaie attacked with the intent to kill, he never used any attack above 64 unless he had to and he deemed this boy a threat with what that jutsu he saw was capable of. Besides now the Akatsuki would have to wait till the nine-tas was reborn and no longer target the leaf. Plus with his influence as clan head the Hokage would not be able to do anything server. He beat Naruto over and over even when he knew he already was finished and finally Naruto fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed. But she noticed the clones had not vanished as they should have but Hasahie noticed to late. The Naruto on the ground vanished.

"A fake?! Then where?!- he turned around as the real Naruto came at him and forced his arm forward,

"Rasangan!" The blow hit true and the clan leader found himself flying into the same wall he had thrown Naruto into. He hit with tremendous force and felt his ribs break. Then He fell to the ground deafeted.

X-x

Naruto too fell to the ground as his clones disappeared and Hinata rushed to his side and helped him over her arms. She then headed quickly for the exit with Naruto draped over her but her path was blocked by many angry Hyuga's.

"Let us go! There is no more reason to fight!" She said.

A flash of pink and red flashed before Hinata, "Heavens Kick of Pain!" There was Sakura and she crushed the nearest Hyuga into the ground.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata said surprised.

"Get Naruto out of here! We will hold them off!"

"We?" Suddenly Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji appeared as well. "Everyone..."

"Hinata-sama please leave this to us and go!"

"Neji...

"Don't get any ideas, im still going to kick that guys ass when we are done here Hinata." Said Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed, "this whole thing is a drag."

Choji frowned, "wait a sec this is not an all you can eat pork joint!"

Hinata was dumbfounded and she could not hold back her tears, "everyone...

""Thank us later and go!" Skaura yelled. The Hyuga attacked and Hinata quickly headed for the gate thinking any minute someone would stop them but one of the others always was there to protect them. Just before they reached the gate there was a loud blast and yell,

"That's enough!" When the dust settled there was Tsunade a huge crater where she had landed. "Do you people want to invoke a civil war?! Enough of this or I'll throw the lot of you in jail!"

"Hinata is not going anywhere with that thing!" One of the Hyuga yelled. "The Hyuga will not tolerate this!" Said another it countinued till finally a voice said,

"enough." Hasahie Hyuga was leaning in Hanabi's shoulders having woken up. He turned to Hinata who still had Naruto on her shoulders, "let them go."

"But Lord Hasahie-!

"I said let them go! I lost I have no right to say what they can and can't do." All the Hyuga backed he turned to Hinata, "I banish you from the Hyuga, you are stripped of your rank and are no longer welcome here. Now get out!" He coughed up some blood,

"Father!" Hinata said worried.

"Get out before I change my mind!" Then he made Henabi carry him inside as he passed by Tsunade she grinned,

"I told you even I would not be able to stop him." She said. Hasahie said nothing but disappeared with his now what he considered only daughter.

Hinata had tears in her eyes she almost droped Naruto but Shikamaru and Choji caught him while Sakura caught Hinata.

"Let's get him to the hospital Tsunade said.

"Will they accept him?" Shikamaru asked.

"They will if I say so!" Tsunade answered.

X-x

Naruto woke up in a soft bed, his body ached all over he was sure a few bones were broke. But the. He noticed something he could not stand, Hinaya was in a chair next to his bed crying her eyes out. "Hinata who made you cry? I'll-! He tried sitting up but it was to painful.

Hinata gasped then hugged him a bit to roughly, "oh Naruto-kun your all right!"

"Did I win?" He asked.

Hinata smiled, "yes we can be together now Naruto-kun." Then Tsunade walked in,

"Unfortunately it cost Hinata her status as a Hyuga and she no longer has any influence or money."

Naruto was confused, "huh? What do you mean granny?"

Hinata felt the tears renew, "Naruto-kun, father banished me."

"He what?! I'll kick his ass again then! Ow!" He had tried to sit up again and it cost him. Tsunade grunted,

"You idiot! Your lucky to be alive! Hasahie Hyuga is on par with Kakashie and Guy! What were you thinking?!"

Naruto brought Hinata to him, "I was thinking about Hinata granny! Honest!"

"Baka Naruto don't scare me like that!" She said hugging him. "He could have killed you!"

Naruto understood part of this was back lash from Pervy Sages death so he understood, "granny I won't let anyone hurt Hinata I don't care if it costs me my life!"

Tsunade wiped a tear from her eye, "I know just don't do anything stupid ok? You can't protect Hinata if your not here can you?"

Naruto nodded, "anyway can't we get that bastered to give Hinata her status back?"

Tsunade sighed, "that's a clan ordeal I can't interfere, there is nothing I can do."

"But-!"

Hinata hugged Naruto gently, "it's ok Naruto-kun I'm happy that we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Hinata...

She smiled "besides now I can help you pay for your rent!"

Naruto smiled back and kissed her, "I love you Hinata."

She blushed then another voice chimed in, "I hate to introdude but that was quite a show Naruto boy."

"Huh? Old fessed frog?"

"Id say you have enough potential to surpass Jirya boy, what's say you come with me and I teach you save mode?"

A-a

Wow long chapter for you guys hope you enjoyed the emotional bits XD also this story is going to end soon as I said before it won't go to the end of the manga which means Pain will be the final battle but I'll make it worth it! Keep reading and reviewing!

Also had my first bad review today :/ oh well can't Plz everyone shrugs* but thanks to all of you who are enjoying it! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Ok so this chapter is gonna play with your heart strings so be ready! And I want you guys to listen to a song in gonna link in the chapter as you read the last scene. Some of you will now it but it makes the chapter so much more impacting ;) hope you enjoy! When you see the link you know what to do!

**Chapter 13: Clash**

"So you're really going to do it?" Sasuke asked.

"The Nine-tails is all that stands between our goals, unless of course you intend to stop me?" Said Pain.

Sasuke was not sure what to do, on the one hand he wanted to make the village pay, (though his will was faltering on that) but he did know he did not want to involve Naruto or Sakura. "Do what you want but the village is mine." he said.

Pain stood to leave, "Very well i won't lay a hand on the village, you may come if you wish." he left leaving Sasuke to ponder what he should do. he thought about a lot of things; his clan, Itachi, Naruto and Sakura. These were the only things he considered important to him. Itachi had made himself an outcast for the sake of the village. Naruto had been an outcast all his life but still would protect the village that hated him. As for Sakura, Sasuke knew he could not bring himself to feel anything but love for her. What he loved about her was her unending devotion to him even if he had left them. It reminded him of Hinata's devotion To Naruto. Sure the other girls liked him but once he left that quickly changed even Ino had asked what she had seen in him. Finally he decided. He got up and headed for the leaf.

"So I see you have decided against destroying the village that caused your brother so much pain." said a voice. Paper swirled around him and Konan materialized blocking his path.

"Ive realized destroying what Itachi worked so hard to protect would be more of an insult then vengence. I also do not intend to let your "God" hurt what I care about. Now get out of my way." Sasuke said drawing his sword.

"hmph Uchia's are fools, what we have planned is a world where sacrifices like Itachi's will no longer exist. You would throw that away for some confused idea on what is right?"

"I don't think I asked you." Sasuke replied and lunged at her. He cut right through her but all he hit was paper. "What the-?" Konana was behind him, she twisted his arm behind him forcing his sword out of his and and broke his arm. "aggg!" Sauke felt the pain rush to his brain but he broke free of her hold and got a safe distance away. _'Dam how am I supposed to hit her?' _Then he realized, paper burns, "Fire Style Fireball Jutsu!" The attack burned at Konan but she out the flames out by deattaching it from her body.

"Not bad you figured out my weakness but will it help you?" Suddenly Sasuke was covered in paper and they all had a sign on them,

"Paper bombs!"

"Now parish!" The bombs exploded and Sasuke was blasted into the air. He should have been dead but Konan saw black flames burn some of the bombs, "so you used to your Shringan to destroy the bombs that would have been fatel. Your smart. However..."

When the smoke cleared Sasuke was covered in burns and one of his eyes was unable to be used. _So this is the cost of using the Amateratsu.' _But Sasuke was not done yet, he used his none broken arm and brought it down, "Karine!" Lighting blasted down from the heavens and strum Konan,

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed as the lighting heated her paper body to 10 times hotter then the sun. Soon there after she and Sasuke were at their limits. "W-why? What has that village done for you?" She asked.

Sasuke had answer for that, "for me, nothing. But it's never done anything for Naruto or Itachie either but they protect it anyway. That is why I feel it's what I need to do."

She laughed, "let's see where that gets Naruto, for you see that man who is going for him is God." She feel unconscious and just before Sasuke did he thought,

_'Naruto, Sakura, I'm sorry...'_

X-x

Naruto grinned, "all right! I feel so much stronger now!" He said.

"Yes, you have indeed become quite powerful Naruto-boy you certainly have surpassed Jira-boy!" Said Fukasaku.

It had been several weeks since his fight with Hinata's father now he was a full mastered Sage. "I can't wait till I show Hinata!"

"I sense that with your current strength you should be able to bring your friend Sasuke back now." Said the old toad.

"You bet! Then I'll bet Sakura won't act weird anymore!" Before he had left Hinaga had elected to stay behind to earn money doing missions. As for Sakura...well she had not even seen Naruto off. She had also been acting weird for the few days Naruto had been recovering she seemed to leave even before Hinata would walk in the room at the hospital. _'Does it have something to do with me and Hinata?' _He shook his head, _'what an I thinking she loves Sasuke! Besides I love Hinata so it does not matter.'_ All of a sudden Fukashaku's wife bruise out to them,

"Pain is attacking the Leaf! Naruto they need you!"

Naruto instently became serious, "what? The. What we standing her for?! Let's go!"

"Hold on Naruto-boy he is after you! This could be a trap." Said the toad.

"I don't care Hinata is there! I need to make sure she is safe!" He reversed summoned and was gone thinking, _'Hinata please be safe!'_

X-x

Hinata was heading back to Naruto's apartment having been payed for the day. It felt weird not being able to rely on wealth but somehow gratifying. Though I guess she could call it her apartment now that she lived there and had no plans on going anywhere else. Hiwever before she got there, she heared screens throught the village and the alarm sounded. "What's happening?! She asked herself. Then she say an ornage haired man attacking an ANBU,

"Where is Naruto Uzamaki?" He asked.

_'Naruto-kun? What does he want with Naruto-kun?' _

The ANBU struggled "I dont know!"

The orange haired man simply said, "then you are of no use to me." He broke the mans neck and continued on.

"I have to find Naruto-kun." Hinata told herself. Hiwever he found her by appearing in front of her in a puff of smoke.

"Oh thank goodness Hinata! Are you all right?" He asked hugging her.

"Naruto-kun!" She said surprised but then was dazed by his embrace. Then she remembered, "Naruto-kun you need to leave right now! Or that man will- she stopped when he kissed her.

"No I need to protect the village and you please find some place safe till I get you!" He rushed off

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata called after him.

X-x

Pain was tired of this game if the nine-tails could not be found, he decided to simply make it come out. Just then he felt someone behind him. "Hey asshole get out out of my village!" Pain turned around and avoided a punch from the blond boy he knew was Naruto Uzamaki.

"So you have come Nine-tails." he replied. Then 5 more orange haired guys appeared one was a girl but Naruto could see something was off about them. '_I know im in Sage mode but I cant feel any natural chakra from them not even the leader.' _he thought. "Unless!" But he did not have time to finish as the first pain lunched at him, but Naruto was faster, he smashed him into the ground. Then it was his turn, summoing two shadow clones he gathered the wind chakra, and, "Wind Style Rasengshuriken!

"He threw it!" Pain said in surprise. he himself managed to avoid it and it looked like his other bodies would as well, however the Jutsu expanded and caught two of his other bodies in the attack. _'This boy...' _Pain thought. He used his body that could resurrect his other bodies t bring back the one hit in that last attack.

Naruto growled, _'dang I'm gonna have to take that guy ut or I'll never win.' _He rushed at him but other of the pains attacked. According to what Naruto knew this one could only be affected by physical attacks but with all the bodies being able to see what was going n he would have to use an attack invisable to the eye. He did just that and t Pains surprise he was blasted away.

_'Hmmm I am sure I dodged that.' _He thought. But he did not have time to regret anything because Naruto was top of his other body, "Rasangan Barrage!" His other body was blown away leaving only himself and the body he had bright back.

"Enough of this. Summoning Jutsu!" Two massages summons appeared and sprang at Naruto but Naruto was ready,

"Summoning Jutsu!" Gamabunta and Gamahiro droped from the air and sliced the summons to pieces. "Go Naruto!" They shouted.

Naruto threw a smoke bomb as they vanished blocking Pains eye sight, he thre another rasangshuriken but Pain easily avoided but it was what Naruto had counted on as a shadow clone came down on his second to last body "Rasangan!" The body was thrown back to earth and made a crater as she hit the ground, "Now I have you!" Naruto shouted.

"AllMighty Push!" Naruto and his cones were tossed back like rag dolls and the reple.

"Aggg what was that?!" Naruto said getting up. But he was thrown back down as Pain got behind him,

"That enough." He said. Then he pinned Naruto to the ground with strange rods and Naruto was completely helpless. "Now I shall take you and with the Nine-tails extracted this world will know pain."

"Why?!" Naruto asked. "What good can from from making more hate?!"

"You are a fool, look around you Naruto. No one is even trying to help you. They would rather see you parish at my hand then risk their lives for you. Yet here you are risking your life for them. The only way they can see they were wrong is if they feel the same pain."

"I don't believe that! I'll make them see they were wrong but this is not the way!"

"Hmph regardless what you think you have lost."

He spoke to soon however as a flash of midnight danced in the sunlight, "Gentle Fist Air Palm!"

X-x

Pain jumped back just in time, "oh? Now what do we have here?"

Hinata straightened up and faced down a foe she could never defeat, "I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore!"

Pain almost laughed, "now this is strange, why would you put your life n the line for a jinchuriki?"

"Naruto is Naruto to me! Nothing else, and I won't let you twist his mind with your hateful words!"

Naruto panicked, "Hinata! Get out of here! You can't beat him!"

Hinata smiled, "I know Naruto-kun."

"Then why? Why Hinata?!"

Hinata had a tear in her eye but it was not sad it was just disappointment, "I told you Naruto I'm not afraid to be with you because your smile saved me. That also means I am not afraid to die if I can protect you because I love you!"

Naruto felt tears in his eyes, what a fool he had been, of course that was the reason and he should have know since she had told him everyday since Jirya died. He watched as Hinata prepared herself. But instead of attacking pain she kicked at the rods restricting his movements. "Hinata look out!" Pain was on her and he tossed her aside. Throwing her like a skipping stone. Hinata got up she was not going to lose here no matter what, she rushed at Naruto again hoping to break the remaining rods.

"Almighty push!" Pain said again. She was thrown back the way she had came damaging her head.

_'I can't help Naruto-kun like this! I need to do something!' _She had no choice but use her own Jutsu she developed, "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!" This time she did attack Pain and she was just fast enough to distract him for a moment then she broke another rod on Naruto, _'Just one more!' _But was no use, Pain used his attack again and she was slammed to the ground. _'No I can't let it end like this!' _She slowly began to crawl towrds Naruto.

"No Hinata please stay back..." He begged.

Pain was astounded, "why would you knowingly go this far? You could have stopped and lived."

Hinata put her hands around the last rod trying to pull it out, "I never go back on my word and I promised to protect you Naruto...because that's my ninja way..."

Naruto looked up at her just before Pain threw her into the air with one arm, then using his free arm he pulled a rod out of his cloak. "Almighty Pull!" Hinata was forcebly pulled towrds him out of the air and Pain pierced her heart with the rod. She hung there like a broken puppet and looked at Naruto,

"Naruto-kun...

Everything went to hell after that.

X-x

Naruto seeing Hinata like that felt an anger he had never felt before, not even when fighting Orochimaru. On pure will power he stood up and broke the rods with his energy. Pain was surprised and he tossed the limp girl aside. "This is not the Nine-tails power though..." He said

Indeed it was not, Naruto was giving off a different kind of energy far more terrifying, instently he was behind Pain, "Super Massive Rasangan!" Pain was thrown back through many buildings but was shocked when Naruto appeared behind him again, "I'm not done yet you bastered!" He grabbed Pain by his cloak and threw him in the air where hundreds of clones waited, "Sage Art! Massive Rasangan Mega Barrage!"

But Pain was faster, "Almighty Push!" The clones were blasted away but Naruto had one final trick, he used his last clone t throw himself at Pain mid air, "Rasangan!" The attack connected with Pans abdomin and he was further thrown into the air, he came back to earth and slammed into the ground. Then Naruto took part of his rod and stapled himself, "now I've found the real you." he said and left the final broken body to weather away.

X-x

Naruto entered a small hole in a large tree that had been designed to hide it. He saw a red haired man attached to some type of contraption. "So how did you figure it out?" The man asked. Naruto did not answer in stead he lunged forward and punched the man in the face,

"That's for Hinata!" Then he began ripping the contraption worst, "so is this! And this!" Finally only the red haired man remained on his knees.

"So it appears you are capable of hate." He said.

"If I am, it's because of you." Naruto said.

"Hmph I may as well tell you my name, it's Nagato learn it well Naruto."

"Why? Why did you attack the village? Why do you want the nine-tails?"

"I told you, the only way to end pain is for people to know that same pain. I'm sure you felt what your friend Sasuke felt when I killed Jirya."

It was true, Naruto had never imagined why Sasuke did what he did untill Jirya died. It had made him realize his pain. "But I never hated him." Said Naruto.

"It would not have mattered. He would have killed you if you got in his way. That's what hate and pain does, and untill people accept that, war will continue and people will die, I sense the same from that girl." At the mention of Hinata, Naruto grabbed Nagato around the throat, and began to squeeze. "Are you going to kill me Naruto?"

Naruto wanted to be really did, Hinata was all he had however, he droped him, "no, she would not want me too. I still will end this cycle of hate and Hinata will be with me!"

Nagato laughed, "I sense that you will regret not killing me, because that girl is already dead."

Naruto punched him, "she will live!"

Nagato managed to stand up, "I'll be keeping my eye on you Naruto Uzamaki, but I won't try to capture you again. Now Id go say your farewell, I sense her life force fading."

Naruto had one more question, "what made you like this?"

Nagato laughed a little, "my story is very simaler to yours but I was not able to save my friend." With that he vanished. Naruto rushed back to the village as fast as he could prying that Hinata would be ok.

X-x

watch?v=UWUBJsxbfTA

He made it back and found Sakura applying medical Jutsu to Hinata when she saw Naruto she shook her head, "Naruto I've done everything but-

Naruto did not listen he lifted Hinata up and leaned her against him, "Hinata your gonna a be all right you know?"

Hinata opened her eyes slightly, "Naruto-kun..."

"It's ok Hinata I'm here, I won't let you go so just hang on till granny gets here!"

Hinata nearly slipped out of his grip, "Naruto-kun...I can't feel anything. I feel really tired, can I rest for a bit?" She said weakly.

Naruto felt tears in his eyes, "no not yet Hinata wait till granny gets here ok? It won't be long please Hinata hold on!"

Hinata realized what was happening though, "Naruto-kun I wish I could have spent every day with you, I'm sorry I was so weak."

"No Hinata! Your strong I know you are! You stood up to Pain for me! If that's not- she lifted f her head and kissed his cheek, stopping his words.

"Naruto-kun, please don't make this any harder."

Naruto was full out cryng now, "no... Hinata you can't die! I won't let you!" Then he turned his attention to the fox, "hey stupid fox! Help her please! I'll do anything!" But there was no answer then he yelled out loud, "please sombody! Anybody! Help her!"

Hinata smiled that Naruto was still fighting for her, "Naruto-kun please stop."

Naruto hugged her, "Hinata please don't die, I need you! I love you!"

Hinata tried snuggling up to him her own tears in her eyes, "Naruto I've always loved you. Ever since you saved me that day from those bullies I only wanted to be with you." She took the hair piece he had gave her so long ago out of her pocket, "this was my treasure that I loved with all my heart, I know you felt obligated to get it but I treasured it none the less. I wanted to be with you, love you, and support you! I wanted wanted to see you become hokage, I wanted to have children and grow old together! I wanted so many things Naruto-kun but I'd give up all that just to have one more day with you." She placed the hair piece in his hands, "please take this back Naruto-kun, maybe you can still be with Sakura-chan."

Naruto still crying said, "I don't want to! I want you Hinata! And you can spend as many days as you want with me! That and I'll give you all those other things and more! just please hold on! I never knew my parents, I lost Sasuke, I lost pervy Sage I can't lose you as well!"

Sakura realized after Naruto said that, there was absolutely no hope for him, _'this will destroy him...' _She thought.

Hinata held his hand, "Naruto-kun, you will be ok, you had all those years without me remember?"

"That's was because I was a fool Hinata! A blind idiot! I can't go back to that!"

Hinata tightened her grip, "no you were strong Naruto-kun! I know you will continue to be!"

"How Hinata?! How can I live without you?!"

Hinata used the last of her energy and lifted her head to his and kissed him for the last time, "because Naruto-kun... I love you!" Naruto felt her go limp in his arms.

"No...Hinata... Sakura! Help her please! He begged. Sakura felt her pulse and with tears in her eyes she said,

"I'm sorry Naruto...

Naruto felt something in him snap, _'no oh please God no. Not when I finally found someone who love me you can't do this to me!' _

Sakura touched Naruto hoping to comfort him but was thrown off when he lifted his head and shouted to the heavens,

"HINATA!"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Broken**

The funeral was small only the Konahan 11, Hanabi, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kureni, and Guy showed up. The Hyuga clan did not even send any condolences. Everyone said a few words about Hinata, the normal "this is what Hinata was to me, this is how she changed me." Sort of thing. Neji and Kiba had the worst time of it as they were holding back their tears. Soon though they all left each one trying to offer Naruto their support but finding that nothing helped. Naruto just sat there with his knees brought to his head looking at Hinata's grave. He held the hair piece in his hand toying with it as he did. Sakura noticed that Naruto had not come back yet and sure enough there he was still at her grave. Sakura had many thoughts going through her mind as well. She realized then that she did in fact love Naruto but it was not a romantic sort of love. It was more the type where she could not stand to see him sad. This time it was genuine. She wanted to make Naruto happy for his sake, so she decided to give it a try. "Hey Naruto..." She said approaching him.

Naruto took a few moments to answers, "huh? Oh...hi Sakura..." He said it with so little care it was heart wrenching almost like he forced himself to.

Sakura sighed, "your going to catch a cold of you stay out here like this, want to come over tomorrow my place? I don't think you should be alone."

Naruto tried forcing a smile, it was not convincing, "Neh, I need to go and return Hinata's things it's no big- sakura alien we him by hugging him,

"Naruto you can sto acting tough now, i know I'm not Hinata, but I can try making this less painful of you still want me."

Naruto said nothing for a moment then took her arms off him, "Sakura... You need to understand something. I don't even have a crush on you anymore, I don't want to be with you because I don't love you. I also know perfectly well you don't love me."

Sakura was of course hurt she was rejected in such a way but she had expected it, "Naruto I would give up that so you don't have to be sad or alone anymore, why not nt you let me?"

Naruto looked at the hair piece in his hands, "because I don't ever want love again."

Sakura had expected something like he wanted Hinata, which of course was true but not the the answer he gave, "Naruto..."

"If I let you stay with me even if it's what you wanted which it's not, and I'm afraid I would learn to love you like I did Hinata, then only to lose you because of this stupid fox. No Sakura it's best you never speak to me again." He got up and walked away.

Skaura called after him, "but what about Sasuke? Don't you like he him?"

Naruto stopped, "you know that's not the same thing Sakura, but I'm afraid I won't be able to bring him back for you, I'm sorry." He left without another word and Sakura felt tears in her eyes and a sadness she never felt before,

_'Maybe had I choose Naruto instead this would have never happened...'_

X-x

Sasuke finally woke up and found a red haired man treating his wounds and Konan still out cold on the bed beside him."I had a feeling this was gonna to happen." The man said. Sasuke sat up with some difficulty, he was still in bad shape,

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh that's right you have never seen my true form. I am Pain, but my real name is Nagato."

"Wait if your Pain that means Naruto-

Nagato laughed, "he beat me, all because of that girl."

Sasuke knew who he was talking about, "What did you do?"

Nagato stopped what he was doing, "I killed her of course."

If Sasuke had been able to, he would have sliced Nagato apart then and there, "you did what?! I told you the village was mine!"

"Oh please you were never going to destroy it your injuries are not proof of that. Besides she was in my way."

Saskue clinched his fists, "and Naruto?"

"Let me live though if I saw him now I doubt he would be so forgiving."

"What do you intend to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I've already released the tailed beasts I've captured and I love plan to take Konan and myself somewhere where this world can't reach us. But first I must make amends with Naruto or I fear he will to something far worse then anything I've ever done."

"What do you mean?"

Nagato was surprised, "what did you want to do when you figured out Itachis plan? When you lost your clan?"

"Naruto would never do that!" Sasuke argued.

"Maybe not before, but you realize Naruto had nothing to began with. Then he had everything and lost it again. Not to mention the village still hates him."

Sasuke felt the full impact of the situation hit him, even Naruto could only take so much pain, and now with Hinata gone how was he to control it? Simple pranks would not be enough. "Then what do we do?" He asked.

Nagato out another blanket over Konan, "it's simple we return his beloved to him."

X-x

Sakura watched as Naruto left wondering what fbshe should stop him, but what could she do? He did not love her, he did not even want to try to love her. In truth she felt more sad for Naruto then she had ever been. She stood at Hinata's grave for a while after he left. _'I suppose it is for the best, I could never make him happy like Hinata did and I would not be happy either. Baka! I wish I had not been so selfish they could have had more time together if it were not for me!' _She started to head back but felt a presence in the area. Quickly hiding in some bushes she waited. Two man appeared their cloaks covering their faces.

"Won't they know someone was here?"

"We will have to replace the grave like it was and we are going to have to be quick."

Sakura knew the first voice, "Sasuke-kun?" She asked coming out from the bush.

The first man drew his kuni but the other, which was Sasuke held him back. "Hold it, it's just Sakura."

The second man lowered his weapon, "you do the explaining I'll get busy." He turned towrds Hinatas grave and raised his arms, "Plantary Removel!" The dirt came undone and was floating in the air, the man pushed it aside and went for the coffin.

"Hey! I've seen that jutsu! Your Pain! What do you want with Hinata?!" Sakura yelled going on the offensive. Sasuke stopped her,

"Sakura calm down!"

Sakura was beyond out seed even to listen to Sasuke, "calm down?! Your working with the man who killed your best friends only love! Now your taking her body?! What's the matter with you Sasuke?!" Somehow she managed to punch him and he fell back.

"Ow! Sakura this is for Naruto! We are bringing her back for him!" Sakura could see Sasuke had several injuries on him that looked like they had not fully healed yet. She was also surprised at his words,

"How? She has been dead for 2 weeks!" Sakura suddenly remembered how Orchimaru used a type of reanamation Jutsu to fight the third. "No don't tell me you would use that!" She said.

Nagato spoke this time, "no the jutsu we will use is far less unethical, though I told Sasuke there are two side effects. 3 if you count the person who uses it."

Sasuke stood up, "it's called the Immortal Rebirth Jutsu, though in all honesty it's name is the exact opposite of what it does."

Sakura was confused, "what do you mean?"

Nagato spoke, "hate to be in a rush but we need to leave before the ANBU find us, if you want to know your just going to have to come with us." He had Hinata's body carefully handled in his arms but Sakura did not like it.

"Fine but I will carry Hinata and shouldn't we tell Naruto?"

In his state he would kill Nagato before the jutsu could be preformed, and maybe us for touching Hinata." Said Sasuke.

Sakura supposed Nagato was Pains real name, "fine just give her to me. I don't want you to touch her either." She took Hinata from him and fallowed them into the night.

X-x

They made it back to the hideout they were using and Sakura placed Hinata on the open bed. "You said there were side effects to this jutsu. What did you mean?" She asked.

Nagato started preparing a seal, "I may as well tell you the first sides effect as it involves me as well since I'll be casting it. This is not like what Orochimaru used, she will be completely alive and in control of her actions and emotions, however she will be living of my life force."

"What does that mean?!" Sakura asked getting impatient.

Sasuke answered, "Nagato is going to give Hinata 3/4 of his remaining life span. In other words Hinata will have a shorter life then a normal person. As for how many years thats unknown but if I had to guess she will most likely only live till her mid 40s."

Sakura was shocked, "but what about you?" She asked Nagato.

"Me? Oh I'll have about 10-15 years left to live but that will be enough to right the wrongs I've done and make Konan happy."

Sakura did not care that much to be honest, she was greatful however, "what the second side effect? And how do you know this if you never used it?"

"I found itnwhilengoing through some of Orochimaru's research, guy was opposed with immorality so it's natural he looked into reanamation. I suppose he used it himself then transferred himself to a new host. As for the second side effect..." He stopped for a moment, "well your just going to have to see cause even I don't believe it."

Sakura did not like that, "what is going to happen?"

Sasuke calmed her down by holding her shoulder, "it won't affect her in a negative way that is all you need to know Sakura."

Sakura slapped him, "how can you be ok with this Sasuke-kun?! This is Hinata we are talking about! What if Naruto finds out?!"

"Sasuke I lease restrain her I can't concentrait."

Sakura decided that no, she was not going to let this happen without more information, "stop! Don't touch her!" To late Nagto waved the signs and said,

"Ninja Art, Immortal Rebirth!" Something similar to the Reaper death seal emerged from the seal drawn around the bed. However this one had two large katana's instead of a knife. It pulled one of them from its sheath and stabbed Nagato through his heart. Nagato screemed in painand Sakura saw chakra bieing absorbed throught the sword. Finally it took withdrew from im Nagato, then pulled out its other Katana and cut a whole through the air above Hinata's body. Hinata was taken into it and there was a flash of light where everyone had to shield their eyes. Then the Reeper stabbed his first katana through the hole and finally vanished. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the bed, there was diffenitly someone on it, however from the size of the body it could not be Hinata. The person moved and sat up and words escaped what she saw, Hinata rubbed her eyes and said, "Naruto-kun?"

X-x

Hinata know something was not right, hadint she died? Also her voice sounded weird and her hands, "why are my hands so small?" Then she went to scratch her head and found her hair had got shorter, "what happened to my hair?"

Sakura composed herself, "hey Nagato is this what you did not want to tell me?! Hinata has aged backwards!" It was true. Sitting in the bed was Hinata, however it was the young Hinata from the academy.

"What's going on?" She asked. "Where is Naruto-kun?"

Nagato pulled himself together he knew draining his own life force was not going to be fun but it felt like he had aged rabidly in return for this girls sudden youth. "I was afraid of this, it's no wonder this jutsu requires a persons life force as well as the other person only getting half a life. They return to the most basic stage of development that is not to advanced but also not to basic. In this case pre teenage years."

Sakura got the idea but how would this affect Naruto and Hinata? Could they even legally live together? She decided the details could wait. "Ummm Hinata just how much do you remember?" She asked

Hinata turned her head to her, "Sakura-chan? Why do you look bigger?" She asked.

Sakura reached into her pocket and brought out a small mirror. "Hinata try not to freak out by what you see."

Hinata took the mirror and looked at herself, and she saw the girl that Naruto saved from those bullies that day. "Wha...what...?" She dropped the mirror and fainted. She woke up a few minutes later and asked, "what happened? I remember I was in Naruto-kun's arms and then..." It hit her. "I died didint I?" She asked.

Sasuke was the one to answer, "yes we brought you back because Naruto needs you, unfortunately there were two side effects. One as you can see is you againg backwards, the second is your life span has been shortened. Not but much but you will still die earlier then an average person."

Hinata did not care about the side effects at least she could be with Naruto, "where is he? Can I see him?" She tried getting out of bed but stumbled over. Sakura had to catch her.

"Wait here we well go get him ok?" Sakura said.

Nagato went and lifted Konan out of the other bed, "in that case we will be leaving, I doubt Naruto would want to see me again no matter if Hinata is alive or not." Konan stirred at his touch,

"Nagato?"

Nagato looked down on her, "shh. We are leaving now. We don't need to fight the hate anymore Konan."

"But what about your dream?" She asked. Nagato love the have Hinata one last look.

"I'm sure someone will fullfill it." He said. He carried her outside the cave and Hinata called to him,

"Why did you do i? Why did you take me away from Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Nagato stopped, " I don't really know anymore, I wanted to end hate and pain with more hate and pain, but when Naruto spared me, I guess I just wanted to see what he would do. I know now that you are what is holding him together, I would hate to see what he becomes without you." He vanished with Konan and was never seen again.

Suddenly they all felt an evil and relentless aura in the air and Hinata said, "Naruto-kun..."

Sasuke cursed, "dam we are out of time!" He picked Hinata up and carried her on his back. "Sakura we need to get Hinata to Naruto right now!"

"But what will he do when he sees like this?" She asked

"I don't know but if we don't everyone in the Leaf will pay for it." As if to prove his point they saw an explosion all the way from where they were and it came from the leaf.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said again. It was like she could feel his anger.

"Ya for both their sakes." Skaura said

X-x

Naruto did not know why he was just walking around th village in the middle of the night. He thought it was perhaps he did not want to go back to an empty apartment. Ya that was it, never again did he want to go there. He reached into his pocket for his wallet, "looks like I only have enough for one bowl." He said miserably. Well better then nothing cause he was hungry. He went to Ichiraku's and ordered some pork ramen.

"Here Ya go Naruto, it's on the house." He said pushing his money away.

Naruto thanked him and ate, _'yuck! When did this start to taste so bad? It's nothing like Hinata's ramen.' _He nearly gagged at the thought of it. He missed her cooking so badly ramen had become unsatisfactory to him. He sighed, _'guess I'll have to get used to it again.' _He choked the rest of it down and Ichiraku offered him another but Naruto declined. "Sorry old man, I gonna need some time getting used to this again."

"Ok Naruto stop by anytime." Then they heared a customer shout out,

"Why do you let the kid in here old man?! He is just some nobody!"

"Money is money I don't care where it come from."

"You just gave him a free bowl! You don't care at all!"

"Fine then you can just leave won't hurt my feelings one bit." Naruto decided to make a quiet exit untill the man said what pushed him over the edge,

"Your just like that Hyuga whore, old man. Dealing with Jinchuriki should be a crime, and that bitch got what she deserved."

Naruto stopped and asked to make sure he heard right, "what...did you say?" He said controlling himself for the moment.

"Oh look you can hear, I said that Hyuga bitch-" he never finished that sentence. Faster then the fourth Hokage himself Naruto came up behind the man and slammed his head into the table breaking it.

"Don't you ever talk about Hinata like that you asshole!" Soon everyone in the area tried attacking Naruto calling him filth and monster. He did not care what they said about him, but insulting Hinata was another thing. He took the heads of two men and slammed them together the. Throw a 3rd through the wall. It escalated to a point where Tsunade and the Konahan 11 had to intervene. Naruto stood outside Ichiraku's surrounded by bodies his anger uncontrollable.

"Naruto, you need to calm down or I'll be forced to restrain you." Tsunaded said.

"Naruto don't make us do this, we don't want to hurt you." Said Shikamaru.

Everyone else said something similar, untill it was Neji's turn, "Naruto is this what Lady Hinata would want?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "hey Neji...your the one that hurt her that time didint you?"

Tsunaded did not like where this was going, "restrain Naruto now!" She ordered but in that brief moment Naruto made a deal with the devil, or in this case a demon.

"Hey stupid fox you want out here right?"

The fox was interested, **"hmmmm I do, but why do you ask?" **

"You give me the power to hurt everyone is who hurt Hinata and I'll let you take over."

**"You will die."**

"Who cares? I have nothing left to live for!"

The fox laughed, **"you know what kid? I'll give you my power but I'm interested in your reaction to what your about to do so I won't try to take over, Id rather see his your story plays out. But on one condition, you keep this cage off me from now on."**

Naruto undid the seal, "fine!" Back in real time the air around Naruto exploded and his friends were blasted back. He was covered in a long yellow cloak made of chakra and just being in his presence was like gravity had increased. "Now you will all pay!" He looked and Neji and said, "espically anyone who hurt her!" He lunged at Neji Rasangan not even needing to be charged, "Rasangan!" Neji felt the attack hit and he was sent flying all the way across the village.

Tsunade knew she had to go, she attacked Naruto, "Naruto!"

Naruto grabbed her incoming fist without even look king at her, "granny if you get in my way I'll hurt you too!" He threw her back at Tenten and Ino who had been caught in his first power up and crashed into them. "Now...who wants a piece of me?!" He shouted. Soon all the ANBU and clans had him surrounded.

"Naruto Uzamaki, surrender now and no charges will be out against you." They said. Naruto lifted his little finger,

"Mini Rasangshuriken." And he flicked it towrds them. About 20 or so ANBU and clan members were caught in the blast as were nearby buildings. Naruto felt someone attacking him from behind, "Gentle Fist, 120 Palms!" It was Hasahie Hyuga fully recovered, but this time he was no match for Naruto. He felt himself get pinned to the ground before his attack hit.

"You...you were her father and you caused her more pain then anyone..." He lifted his hand and several tail like hands reached with home as a powerful Rasangshuriken formed. "This is for Hinata!" Hasahie braced himself,

"Naruto stop!" Naruto looked around and saw Sakura.

"Here to stop me as well Sakura? Actually now that I think about it..." He kicked Hasahie Hyuga aside and walked over and grabbed her by the throat. "You made Hinata think I would choose you over her and made me do that _thing _with you. You made her cry." His grip tightened,

"Narut-ack!" She gagged.

Naruto then heared a voice he did not expect and a sword against his neck, "Let her go Naruto." Sasuke was behind him with every intent to cut his head off if he did not comply, "I said, let. Her. GO." Naruto smirked,

"Fine." He threw Sakura like a spear through the only intact building left as Sasuke swiped his sword at his legs. Naruto easily dodged. "Hey Sasuke, I thought you wanted to destroy the leaf? Well now is your chance, in fact I'll help you!" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head, "who the hell are you? What did you do with Naruto?"

Naruto laughed, "oh it's me all right. I guess you could just say this is how I handle loss."

"How you handle loss?! Look around you! You have hurt your friends and nearly destroyed the village you swore to protect! How is that handling loss?!" Sasuke yelled.

"that's funny coming from you, you lost everything then you lost your brother and all you felt was hate. But at least you were never an outcast! You never had to be on your own since day one! Then you never had someone accept you for who you were and try her hardest to get your stupid ass to notice her! Then when you finally did you did not have her ripped away from you! Don't you talk to me about how to handle loss! You killed your brother and betrayed us without ever asking why!"

Sasuke hung his head, "so this is how you saw me Naruto...I always thought pain could not reach you, how wrong I was. I should not have left that day, maybe I could have saved you from this..." He lifted his sword, "then take your hate out on me! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "don't regret that later, Sasuke!" And so they clashed.

X-x

Meanwhile Hinata sat near the gate of the leaf, Sasuke had left her there for fear of her getting caught up in Naruto's rage. But she felt Naruto and his anger reached its peak. "Naruto-kun..." She stood up and with all her strength she slowly fallowed his emotions to where he was at, _'I'm coming Naruto-kun!' _

_A-a_

Well folks this is the second to last chapter and this was my evil idea. Hinata dies, Naruto becomes pissed and attacks the Village Sasuke becomes the savior. Plot Twist! Plot Teist everywhere! XD I bet you are wondering how Hinata and Naruto will be happy with Hinata back in her cute little school girl form right? Well just wait the ending will be beautiful!


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Alive**

Naruto and Sasuke clashed and when the did the air around them exploded. Rubble was thrown everywhere, the ground shook, and anyone unfortunate enough to be close were tossed into the wind. They separated for a moment and caught their breath. '_This is not good.'_ Sasuke thought. '_My Sharigan can barely keep up with him, what kind of deal did he make with that fox?' _Sasuke could tell it was the Nine-tails chakra that was surrounding Naruto, but this time it was controlled which somehow made it far more dangerous. He did not have anymore time to think about as Naruto charged at him,

"Planetary Rasangan!" Naruto's Rasangan changed forms as one large Rasangan formed in his palm while several smaller ones rotated around it, Sasuke felt the attack hit his gut and he was blasted back with each smaller rasengan increasing the distance he was thrown. He hit the ground and skipped a few feet before finally stopping.

'_What the hell? His Rasangan changed?' _Naruto was on him yet again and Sasuke had no choice but to try it, "Susanno!" Instantly Sasuke was surrounded by a purple armored samurai and it blocked Naruto's incoming attack.

"Ha I was hoping this would not be too easy!" Naruto said.

"Naruto dont make me do this." Sasuke said aming his Susanno's crossbow at him.

"please ive wanted to fight you since the academy, now i can!" Suddenly Naruto's chakra changed and it looked as if the fox was around him, he raised his hands and Sasuke had no choice,

"_Im sorry Hinata...' _Sasuke thought and fired.

Naruto returned in kind, "Tailed Beast Planetary Rasenshuriken!" The attacks collided and it blew what remained of the village to smithereens, wind and fire danced in the air and fell upon the earth. as for Sasuke and Naruto they were thrown aside but they still managed to get back up. This time it was Sasuke's turn however he charged at Naruto while he was getting up,

"Chidori!" his attack pierced Naruto's shoulder blade rendering it useless, but that did not stop Naruto,

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Sasuke had to dodge the many clones coming at him from all sides,

_Dam it im almost out of chakra! this last attack will have to end it!' _He closed his eyes and opened them, "Amaterasu!" The black flames engulfed the clones and Sasuke heard Naruto cry out in pain. The clones vanished and Naruto fell to the ground, black flmaes still licking at his body. However he vanished. '_no...'_ Sasuke thought but then he felt a fist connect with his jaw and was sent flying a few feet. the he Saw Naruto standing above him, his chakra had run out as well but he bent down and started beating Sasuke senseless with his bare fists.

"It's your fault too Sasuke! If you had not left we could have beat that Pain guy together! Hinata would not have needed to put herself in danger, and most importantly..." He raised his hand this time with one final Rasangan. "SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Sasuke prepared himself as Naruto's and decended,

_'Your right Naruto...it is my fault, my hate led to your hate, I deserve this...I'm sorry.' _He waited for the blow but it never came instead he heared a voice,

"Naruto-kun don't do it!" Naruto stopped just before his attack hit and slowly turned around.

X-x

"Hi-Hinata...?" Sure enough it was her but it was her as she was before he went training with Jirya. He did not know how to react. He moved off of Sasuke and reached out his hand, "Hinata..." He said again.

She used all her strength to run up and embrace him. It was an awkward sensation since he was now twice as tall as her so she only reached above his waist. "It's me Naruto-kun, I don't know why, but it's me I promise!"

Naruto knelt down so he could look at her face, sure enough her lavender eyes and midnight hair said it all, but he had to be sure, he reached into his pocket and put the hair piece on her and looked again. This time he had tears in his eyes as he hugged her, "Hinata! It's really you! I thought I lost you forever!"

Hinata reached with her now much shorter arms and put them around his head, "I just went away for awhile Naruto-kun, but I'll never leave you again!"

"But how..." Sasuke groaned and sat up,

"I'm sorry Naruto we used a reanamation Jutsu on her. Unfortunately this was the side effect. You should also know her life span has been made shorter as well. It's the cost of trying to play god I suppose."

"We?"

Just then Sakura appeared, "Ya you idiot me Sasuke and Nagato knew this would happen so we brought Hinata back. Though in truth Nagato was the one who made the plan even I was opposed to it at first. Sorry we had to mess up Hinata's grave to do it though." She said it with genuine compassion even though he had nearly choked the life out of her. She began to heal Sasuke since Naruto seem to be recovering on his own. Naruto then realized what he had done, and fell back,

"Oh no what have I done?" He asked. Hinata tried to console him but he stopped her, "no get away from me! I-i failed you Hinata, I failed the village, and I just showed them im a monster."

"No Naruto-kun! You did it for me! Blame me for being weak not yourself!" Hinata said flinging herself at him so he would have no choice but to catch her.

"Even if that's true, now you lost have your life and your your age because I failed to protect you. I can't be with you Hinata, I'm a failure! Plus no one will let us be together after what I've done and well..." He noted her changed appearance.

Hinata hugged him tighter, "then let's run away! Far away where no one will reach us! I don't care if I look younger I still love you Naruto-kun!" As if to prove her point she kissed him as passionately as when they had that night Jirya died. Naruto felt wierd although Hinata was only two years younger then him she looked like she was 4 years younger. But in that moment he did not care, he kissed her back till he remembered the seriousness of the situation.

"No I can't! What will people think? About me? About you?" He asked. Hinata shook her head,

"I told you I don't care! I just want to be with you Naruto-kun!"

Suddenly a voice yelled, "there they are! He is out of chakra! Let's go!"

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Hinata, I have to leave now, but I promise I'll find a way back to you! I'll fix everything!" He waved his hands and shouted, "Revearse Summoning!" He was gone in a puff of smoke.

Hinata reached out her hands to where Naruto had been, then she feel to her knees and cried as Sasuke and Sakjra came to support her, "Naruto-kun please don't leave me again!"

X-x

It had been three weeks and no sign of Naruto, Tsunade had managed to clear him of his charges by saying the fox had taken over. Regrettably this meant should Naruto return he would be under constant servalence and he was not to leave the village for new missions anytime soon. Hinata meanwhile had been offered her status as a Hyuga back owning to the fact that Hasahie deeply regretted what he had done after his near death experience with Naruto. However Hinata refused saying it was because of blood and statues that was partly the problem with how people had treated Naruto. She wanted none of that. She had decided to stay at the complex with nowhere else to go now that she was not qualified to do missions anymore. Her chakra and stamina had also decreased with her transformation and would take a few years to recover. She cried at how much of a burden she had become. Everyday she waited at the gate hoping to see Naruto coming back to her, but he never did. She also saw that Sasuke and Sakura had finally got together and was happy for them. But now she was alone again. "Naruto-kun... I'll wait as long as it take!"

X-x

Naruto had secluded himself on Mount Meyaboku the old toad did not mind and said to take his time. He spent each day trying to find an answer to what could be done so he could be with Hinata again and also how to fix what he had done. "Feeling regret?" A voice asked.

"Hey who is there?!" Naruto said calling on Kurama's chakra. Apparently that was the nine-tails name and after the events unfolded he had decided that being Naruto's partner was his best option, he also had grown to like the kid but he would never say it.

**"Naruto I know this chakra..."**

"What?" Suddenly an old man appeared and said,

"Well well Kurama, I see you have changed a bit." He said.

**"Old man six paths, what do you want?"**

"You know this guy Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**"Ya you could say he is my creator."**

"That's beside the point I've come here for you Naruto Uzamaki." Said the man.

"What do you want?" Naruto said.

"I am curious as to what you would do to fix your situation."

Naruto got his hopes up, "anything! Name it I'll do it!"

The man laughed, "what if I were to tell you, that you can make this all as if it never happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you wish it, I can take you back before you left with Jirya."

"Really?! Do it old man!"

"Have you considered the negatives to this? Sasuke will leave the village again and this time he may be more evil then before, and try though I might I can't simply erase the fact the Hyuga girls life has been shortened. Jirya will still die and you will still be an outcast."

Naruto had not thought about that, "then what do I do?"

The old man began to smoke on a pipe, "hmm I was actumy hoping you would know the answer. Didint you want to bring Sasuke back yourself? And since when has being an out cast ever stopped you?"

Naruto gave that some thought, he did indeed want to bring Sasuke back himself but was it worth making Sakura and him split up like this? Was that even fair?

"Also no one would have any memory of the events that have happened except you and Kurama."

Naruto stopped thinking when he said that, "wait you mean..."

"It would be as if it never happened to them, but you since you and Kurama are bound will remember because Kurama is used to my chakra and is not as easily manipulated."

"But you can't do anything about Hinata's life?"

"I believe your friend Sasuke said, there is a price for trying to play god? Unfortunately that's the price, however I can make the effects affect someone else who is willing..."

"You mean I could take that price?"

"Exact however there should I'll remains the fact that Sasuke will again go on his path of revenge. Are you willing to accept that burden?"

"Allow me to answer that question." Sasuke came out of the nearby thicket, "by the way Naruto this place is extreay hard to get to I hope you realize what a pain it was finding this place."

"Sasuke?! How?!"

I asked Tsunade and Sakura then did some research on Revearse summoning after that was mearly a matter of where I wanted to go."

Naruto hung his head, "are you hear to take me back?"

Sasuke shrugged, "that was my intention yes hiwever I could not help but over hear your conversation." He looked at Naruto Sharigsn activated, "Naruto I want you to do it."

Naruto looked up shocked, "but Sasuke you or back with Sakura now! How can I?"

"You idiot it's not the same without you. We are friends aren't we? Sakura is worried about you! So is Hinata!"

"But if I do this you will go down that path again..."

Sasuke out his hands on his shoulders, "and this time you will bring me back so we can all be happy. You will have Hinata this time so what would hold you back?"

"Sasuke..."

"Besides, I'm sure Sakura would say the same thing, she cares about you more then she admits." Sasuke lifted his head, "also I want another fight with you, next time I'll be ready."

Naruto fought back his tears and hugged Sasuke much to his discomfort, "Your the best Sasuke!" The. He turned to the old man, "I'll do it! Make me take Hinata's price, and take me back to that day!"

**"Hold on a set Naruto, there is no need for you to take that." **Said Kurama.

"Huh? Why?"

**"The old man said someone not you, so I'll take it, I live about 3 times as long as you so a few years is nothing for me."**

Naruto was crying as he grinned, "when did you become a softie?"

**"Don't push your luck kid."**

The Sage small led and clapped his hands together, "let it be so!" There was a flash of light and Naruto felt himself being dragged through time and space and felt his body changing, he passed out soon after.

Meanwhile Hinata thought she sensed something strange before she too saw a light and passed out. "Naruto-kun..."

Sakura when she saw the light knew this was something caused by Naruto and Sasuke no doubt, _'I'm gonna have to fix their mess again won't i?' _She thought as the light enveloped her and the rest of the world with her.

A-a

I regret the way I wrote Hinata younger I did not think it through very well so I'm sure most of you won't like how I just completely erased almost the entire story in one chapter. I'll make a note of that for next time, the n a bright note this left room for one more chapter that I hope you guys will read :) again I'll think things through a bit more next time. Leave a review please!


	17. Final chapter

Ok so here it is the final! And I want you guy to listen to the link I put in here when it comes up you will find it fits the final scen perfectly. I know I screwed up last chapter but I think I made up for it with this! Thank you to all my readers Id like to give a shout out to a few who gave me more reviews then some others which really helped me write! But course shout out to all my readers you guys are awesome :) enjoy!

**Malani-Yamano**

**gummy-b3ars**

**jasmine-n-lavender**

**Final chapter: Staring Over**

Naruto woke up and looked around, he was back at his apartment. But then he thought _'wait if this is the day me and Pervy Sage left then...' _He looked down and breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura was not there.

"Yes I decided to send you back a few days before that took place." A voice said.

"Old sage guy!" Naruto said. Sure enough there he was floating in Naruto's room.

"However i was only able to send you back by just a little, you at this point in time are still dating Sakura, that you will need to fix on your own." Naruto looked in the mirror and there he was 14 and just out of the academy. "Now as for Kurama."

**"Ya Ya I already know I lost a few years of my life, it's no big deal as I live very long life spans and will just be reborn anyway."**

"Hmmm you really have changed Kurama." The fox grunted and fell asleep. Just then there was a knock at the door,

"Naruto-kun! Wake up!" It was Sakura.

"Well this is where I part way with you Naruto Uzamaki, this time I think you will know what to do." He vanished.

Naruto smiled, "thanks old man, I won't mess up this time." Sakura kept knocking on the door,

"Naruto wake up!" She yelled.

"Well here goes nothing." He opened the door and let Sakura in.

"Geeze took you long enough! Hey we have the day off today so want to do something fun?"

Naruto took a deep breath and asked, "sakura why are you going out with me?"

Sakura was stunned by the question but knew it had been coming, "cause I like you duh!" She said.

"What specifically?"

Sakura sighed, "I realized you have a really hard time Naruto, I can see that you want to get strong and so you made Sasuke you rivel. I see that you never give up and want people to acknowledge you. Also, I wanted to make it up to you for all the times I rejected you."

"Sakura I'm breaking up with you."

Sakura laughed, "so I guess you figured out I did this to make myself feel better then?"

Naruto got up and trying not to be rough took the hair piece out of her hair, sakura did not object. "Ya I may be dense but I can see perfectly well you treat me and Sasuk and differently. Also these past few months it did not feel right being with you. I can't describe it but it felt wrong in every way. I realized why...it because I don't love you."

Sakura managed a smile, "well it seems you do have a brain in there, we'll go on then. Hinata is waiting."

Naruto did something unexpected, he hugged her, "thank you sakura..." He let go and ran out the door and Sakura felt a tear in her eye,

_'You should not thank me Naruto...' _She thought

X-x

Naruto ran around looking for Hinata, he thought he would start at the training ground. But he found not but, "Sasuke…"

Indeed it was Sasuke, he had his bag on his back, and had been standing on the path wondering whether or not to continue, "Naruto, what do you want? Arent you and Sakura hanging out today? Must be nice finally getting her to notice you." he said. Naruto said nothing so Sasuke went on, "I suppose you know im leaving then?"

"Do you really hate Itachi that much Sasuke?"

"Look me in the eye Naruto and ask that again." Naruto looked and saw the red eyes of the Sharingan filled with rage, it was if they were on fire.

"Sasuke about Itachi…"

Sasuke stared at him as if daring him to say more, "Naruto this is something i must do and if you try to stop me…" lightning flashed in his hands, "Ill kill you."

"Sasuke, is that fair to Sakura? is that fair to yourself?"

"What are you talking about? you and Sakura-

"I broke up with her." Naruto said flatly

Sasuke was stunned, "Are you a complete idiot?! you finally have her and you

"Shut up, I know it was all because she felt bad about how she treated me, and i also know you love her and she loves you. So just shut up."

Sasuke did shut up for once but then said, "heh i figured it was that."

"So you knew?"

"Unlike you Naruto, im not dense, I could see the moment she asked you out something was up. However…" He punched Naruto across the face, "Do you have any idea what kind of pain Hinata went through watching you day after day?! She went to a person like me for comfort! All i did was manage to make it worse because i told Sakura to treat you better. Thats the kind of person I am Naruto! I cant fix anything the way I am i need the power to destroy me past and Itachi!."

"At what cost Sasuke? What will you do if you should even beat him? Besides Itachi-! Naruto was cut off when out of nowhere Itachi appeared and kicked him aside.

Sasuke eyes widened and he attacked without thinking, "Itachi!"

Itachi easily evaded the attack and said, "Naruto, I dont know how you found about me, but you must understand, this is what must be done if you ever want Sasuke back."

"Your his brother! why would you do this?!" Naruto yelled and lunged at him, "Rasangan!" Itachi grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, "Enough." Soon Naruto passed out victim to Itachi's powerful genjutusu. His last words,

"Sasuke…"

X-x

Naruto awoke a few hours later and Itachi and Sasuke were gone, all that was left behind was Sasuke's headband. Naruto picked it up and held himself from crying, _'dam it Sasuke...' _

"Oh Naruto there you are."

Naruto looked behind him and there was Jirya alive and well, he could not hold back his tears this time, "Pervy Sage!" Naruto ran up and hugged him.

"Woah Naruto what's up?" Jirya asked surprised.

"It's a long story that I doubt you would believe."

"Try me." So Naruto explained the events that had taken place since the time they had left the village, up to the point where the Sage of ask paths had rewound time. Jirya sat patiently saying nothing. When Naruto was done he closed his eyes.

"Naruto, you sure you did not hit your head or something?"

"I'm telling the truth! Come on pervy Sage you have to believe me!"

Jirya sighed and stood up and out his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "whatever happened from now on is of our own choice, the future is not set in stone Naruto, but if what you say comes to pass you will make it."

"How do you know?" Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Because you are my student, and you have a fire that burns within you that will never go out. I'm sure that's why Itachi stopped you before you could say anything to Sasuke. He believes you can help Sasukenwith his hate as I believe you can do something about this worlds hate."

"Pervy Sage..."

"Anyway I don't want to know my future, I live life in the moment. Now since Sasuke has gone to get power we are as well, I'll see Ya in a few days!" He left with a grin on his face.

Naruto decide that he would take his advice and live life in the moment what happened would happen but he would fight anyway for everyone's sake then he noticed it getting late. "Shit I still need to find Hinata!" He ran back to village.

X-x

Hinata was sitting on top of the Hokage mountain in the very same spot she had sat with Naruto that winter. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at the moon. _'I'm such a crybaby, why can't I move on?' _She thought. Her thoughts turned to all the time she and Naruto had spent together. The way they had played together and simply enjoyed each other's company. Though it was short Hinata said it was the best moments of her life. "Guess I'll just have to make do with that. I miss my hair piece though..." At the thought of her precious gift Naruto have her she cried harder it was the only thing she had ever received from him. She heared footsteps behind her.

"Hinata I've been looking everywhere for you!" Naruto said trying to catch his breath.

Hinata got up shocked, "oh! Hi Naruto-kun! I'm sorry I'm sure you want to show Sakura this place! I'll leave."

"Huh? Hay wait I need to talk to you!" Naruto said.

Hinata stopped, "oh...ok Naruto-kun."

( watch?v=gpI1FflF_KU)

"Geeze where do I start? Well here goes." He took a deep breath, "Hinata I just wanted to say thanks for everything you have done. Sitting by me in glass that day, getting me that ramen coupon, and for hanging out with me. I really enjoyed it."

Hinata blushed a little, "no need to thank me Naruto-kun I did it cause I wanted to."

"But I realized something, your really strong and kind. You can be a little weird sometimes and I like that about you but..."

Hinata braced herself knowing he was going to reject her for Sakura, _'no i don't want to hear this...please Naruto-kun don't say it! I could not bare it!'_

Naruto went on anyway, "...but I want something more!" He grabbed her by the waist as she thought,

_'What?'_ Then he kissed her with all he had. She loved the feeling so much, his strong arms holding her close his lips pressed against hers but she pushed him away, "no I can't Naruto-kun don't joke like that! You love Sakura I know it!"

Naruto was hurt but he deserved it after being such an idiot, "Hinata I know I hurt you and made you suffer so much. I'm so sorry but please believe me I want to be with you!"

"But what about Sakura?" She said through her tears, still thinking this was a mean joke. Naruto pulled her into a strong embrace. "No let me go Naruto-kun!" She said.

"I can't Hinata I won't ever again!"

Hinata started to cry out loud, "why Naruto-kun? You finally had Sakura why would you want to be with me?"

Naruto still holding her wiped the tears from her eyes the he showed her the hair piece, "do you know what this is Hinata?" She noded. At first I thought I should get you this because you got me something but after seeing you where it everyday I grew fond of seeing it on you. Someone had accepted something from me and did not judge me. Seeing this on Sakura... I never felt that way. It felt wrong and it poked at my heart.i did not know what to do. I had the girl I thought I wanted but I was not happy. I want that feeling again. The feeling I had seeing you everyday whereing something I bought. The feeling of being able to be myself and not some prankster. That why I want to be with you Hinata! I finally realized, I love you!"

Hinata accepted that this was not a joke but it made her cry even harder, "Naruto-kun!" She stared to cry in his arms while he held her.

"Hinata...can I see this on you again please?" He asked.

Hinata nodded still staying close to him but said, "only if you put it on Naruto-kun."

He smiled and placed it on her then she let him see her face. The flower in her hair made her sparkle in the moonlight her lavender eyes still shining with silver tears.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked hoping he had not messed up.

Hinata smiled, "these are happy tears Naruto-kun, the happiest tears there are. I've been waiting what seems so long for you to say that! I wanted to hear those words more then anything! I was always watching you work so hard and it made me want to be like you. Your my strength Naruto-kun! You make me want to live! And Finally I can say it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you Naruto-kun, I love you so much!"

Naruto was crying now, "even though I hurt you, I ignored you and was blind to your feelings you still say that. Oh Hinata please forgive me!" His grip on her tightens and she looked him the eyes,

"I already have!" Then they kissed in the moonlight whatever the future held for them the would face it together this time. A boy who had no one found the person he loved more then life itself. The girl who was rejected was accepted by the one she admired and these two formed a bond no one else could make. Thus our story comes to to a close but before we leave we shall take one last look as the girl laid her head on his shoulder and he ran his hands down her the back of her head.

"Will you ever leave me?" She asked.

He shook his head, "from now on untill I die, I want to spend every waking moment of my life with you and only you Hinata!"

The end


End file.
